


Revenge is Sweet

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Born vampires do not procreate like mammals, F/M, Lucis has not been a monarchy for centuries, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, MT"s used by born vampires for breeding and food, Marriage Contracts, Mind Control, Multi, Noctis technically isn't a Prince, Partial amnesia, Prompto being used as an MT, So MPreg in that he's basically an incubator, Temporary Amnesia, Vampire Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, born vampires and turned, vampire blood is an aphrodisiac to humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Clarus Amicitia and his young son took everything from her, so she would take what they loved in return. Even if one was the boy who would have been King if Lucis was still a Monarchy, another the nephew of a disgraced politician and the third maybe related to Besithia of all people. She didn't care about that and when she was done with them it wouldn't matter anyway, they would all be hers.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: not mine_   
_Apparently I like a more evil Luna?_

**Chapter 1**

Insomnia…stank, at least to anyone with enhanced senses. The height of modern living and she hated it, she much preferred the lush greenery of her home. However, she wasn’t there for a holiday, no she had very important work to do. She had been tracking the man for years and now she had found him. He had taken everything from her, so she was going to be repaying him, him and his son. She had been waiting over a decade to take her revenge on Clarus Amicitia and it felt good to know that soon her wait would be over.

The capitol of Lucis was not exactly a friendly place for one of her kind but it seemed Amicitia had settled down permanently. All it meant was that she needed to be careful and that was something she could do. One good thing was that the family’s guard was likely down because of living somewhere so ‘safe’. It would take her some time to find them, but that would ensure she had the time needed to ensure everything was ready. The first step would be to acquire appropriate lodgings.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio chuckled as Noctis grabbed Prompto, pulling him away from the curb as the blond stumbled. Someone’d had a little too much to drink, good thing they were all heading home. Ignis shook his head in exasperation at the younger two and Gladio threw his arm over Ignis’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Let them have their fun Iggy, schools over for the year.”

They all deserved the chance to let their hair down, his and Ignis’ graduation ceremony was in two weeks and he knew Ignis was already looking at postgraduate courses. Noct and Prompto still had at least another year left to their degrees, though Noctis had to graduate next year or he’d have to transfer universities. He wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to do, but he knew a few things he didn’t want to, like getting into his Dad’s old line of work, the one he’d grown up with.

“Celebrating doesn’t mean you have to get drunk,” Ignis argued, pushing his glasses up, but the way he relaxed into him told Gladio that Ignis wasn’t as sober as he was acting.

Gladio just smirked and kissed him, Ignis not protesting at all which just proved he’d relaxed for once. “I think that’s the pot calling the kettle black or something,” he pointed out, lowering his arm to Iggy’s waist, his hand slipping into the back pocket of his boyfriend’s jeans. Ignis looked amazing in the tight denim and he was always happy to get Ignis out of his normal slacks and into something more casual. “Okay Noct?” he called ahead.

“Yeah, we’re good,” he answered, holding Prompto close to make sure the blond didn’t wander into the street. Prompto giggled, leaning in for a kiss of his own and Noctis smiled slightly but gave him one. “Come on Prom, let’s get you home.”

“Think we should hail a cab?” Gladio asked in concern, feeling Ignis sway a little.

Noctis glanced back, frowning, but then he nodded and moved, holding Prompto against a lamp pole and then raised his other hand. Thankfully a cab quickly pulled in and Noctis got Prompto into the back, getting in with him and then Gladio urged Ignis in with them, getting in the front after he shut the door. They dropped Noctis and Prompto off at Noctis’ family home, waiting until they got inside before the cab drove off.

They pulled up at his apartment building and he paid the fare before getting out and then helping Ignis out. He then spent the elevator ride fending off wandering hands, not wanting to scandalise his neighbours, relieved when he got them into the apartment.

“Come on Iggy, time for bed,” he pulled him along to the bedroom, stripping him before Ignis fell back on the bed with a tired smile. Gladio filled a glass with water and made sure Ignis drank it before letting him cuddle into the blankets. He made sure the apartment was secure, the protections in place due to years of training, before joining Iggy in bed, curling around him. Just because they lived in Insomnia and had for years didn’t mean there was no danger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis woke up to the sound of Prompto throwing up in the connecting bathroom and winced in sympathy. He had gotten away with a mild headache, but he hadn’t drunk as much as Prom or Iggy. He went to the bathroom and filled the glass on the side of the sink with water for Prompto to rinse with, refilling it so he could drink.

“Thanks,” Prompto mumbled and Noctis ran his fingers through messy blond hair.

“Warned you,” he pointed out and Prompto nodded before groaning.

“Kissed you?” he asked blearily and Noctis nodded.

“Yeah, you did,” not that he minded at all, just that it had been in public where they could have been seen.

He wished things could be different but there was nothing they could do. The fact that his Dad allowed Prompto to live with them, in a bedroom that shared a bathroom with his, was amazing and a lot more than most would do in their circumstances. Noct knew he’d been given a lot more freedom than someone under contract usually was, but his Dad had wanted him to be as happy as possible. He loved Prom and Prompto loved him, but it could never be, and his Dad trusted them to never act on their feelings. They could touch, hold each other, even give an occasional kiss, but there could never be anything more and they had to be very, very discreet when they did.

In another year Noctis would be twenty one which meant he’d be leaving Insomnia for Gralea and a contracted marriage to one Loqi Tummelt. It wasn’t fair, Prompto was technically a Niff too, but he was a bastard, even if his Father was Verstael Besithia. The man was the head of Niflheim’s greatest industry, the production of genetically engineered humans or MT’s as most called them. Noctis had never personally seen one but he’d read the brochures and information on them, the whole industry was just plain creepy. He knew there were some in the city, the company would sell to anyone who had the funds, but they were most popular outside of Lucis. They were a good way to keep humans safer from vampires and other species and everything said they were mindless, basically soulless even, so it wasn’t like it mattered if they were used, right? Better an MT than a real person. But even that man’s position wasn’t good enough, especially with Prompto being unacknowledged.

How Prompto had ended up in Insomnia not even the blond knew, he’d been too young to remember. He’d been adopted and given citizenship though, not that his so-called parents deserved to be given a child. Then again, if they hadn’t adopted him, then maybe they never would have met. He envied Gladio and Iggy, they were free to choose who they were with,, he just hoped they made it official before he left because he would probably never see any of them again. His marriage was meant to help keep the peace but that didn’t mean that people travelled much between the nations. He would spend the rest of his life in Gralea and they would live in Insomnia, he just hoped they’d be able to call and keep in contact. He’d go crazy if he was cut off totally from everyone he knew.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tracking them down took longer than she’d expected, and it had been a surprise to find the man now had a daughter as well. The girl was young and appeared utterly unaware of her Father’s old occupation. Perhaps the girl would be left alone. Young Gladio lived in his own apartment and even if he was living a civilian life, he still kept up some old habits which meant she wouldn’t be getting to him in the apartment. And he had a roommate…or more from the scents she’d picked up.

She spent weeks watching him, his lover, and the two younger men they spent time with. She’d recognised the darker haired one, Noctis Lucis Caelum. If Lucis was still a monarchy then he would be Crown Prince, pity for him that they had moved to a democracy almost two hundred years ago. Though it was well known he was bound in a contract to a young aristocrat from Niflheim. And yet seeing him with the blond boy…had he broken the rules? Or were they somehow managing to keep their hands off each other despite the rather obvious emotions there?

There was something familiar about the blond boy too, not the boy himself, but his build and appearance. He looked like…ah! A young Besithia. Well, that was very interesting. She’d never imagine such a man having children or grandchildren but there was no way the boy was an MT, they were good, but you could always pick up on the programming in the way they acted.

First, she would take his friends and loved from him and then she would take Gladio. That would allow both men to experience the anguish she had when they had taken her family. Once she was done they would return to Tenebrae where they could live in peace and quiet, away from anyone who might cause trouble if Noctis was recognised or someone assumed the blond was Besithia’s family.

From what she’d managed to overhear, the younger two were on break from university, the older two had just graduated. That gave her a time limit, best to take them before they were regularly expected to be somewhere.

The question was, who to go after first? Access would be easy enough, the four of them tended to go out to clubs at least twice a week and they weren’t glued to each other when out, there were bathroom breaks, one person going to order drinks, even the occasional dance with a stranger.

After seeing the protections around the apartment though, her choice was made. The loved would be first, after all, once the others vanished, Gladio could hide him behind the protections. The two younger ones lived in a very lovely and unprotected home so if necessary she could get to them there. Gladio would not hide as those he loved vanished, no, he would search, and she would use them to take him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio lounged in the booth they’d claimed, watching Noctis and Prompto out on the dance floor, dancing with strangers. He hated that the two couldn’t dance with each other whenever the pleased, couldn’t kiss and touch like a couple…because they weren’t one and would never be.

The whole contract was just wrong and so unfair. It would destroy Noctis’ life, take him from everything he knew and loved. There hadn’t been war between them in almost three hundred years, why did they suddenly need this to keep the peace? It stank, he’d been to Niflheim as a kid, though not Gralea itself. The country was not nice to live in, especially for humans, too barren and cold, especially for someone whose family had only ever lived in Lucis.

They would just have to enjoy their last year with him, even if he would be absolutely buried under his class load to ensure he graduated before leaving. They would all miss him, but it would break Prompto’s heart when he left and married a stranger, they’d have to watch out even more for the blond when the time came. Would Regis kick the kid out without Noct there or would he allow Prompto to continue living with him? Not like there was any other family left to occupy the large house.

He turned his head as lips pressed to his briefly. “Stop thinking so hard,” Iggy murmured. “It’s summer holidays, we’re meant to be relaxing.”

He laughed softly. “I remember a time when it’d be me telling you that.” Ignis had definitely relaxed and mellowed since they’d first met. He was much less likely to have an ulcer before he hit thirty now.

“I wasn’t that bad,” he denied and Gladio kissed him.

“You’re right…you were worse,” he teased, wrapping his arm around him. Ignis mock glared at him before pressing closer, someone was being very affectionate which was a little odd when in such a public place. “If someone dosed your drink you’ll never live it down,” he warned.

“No one does that anymore,” he argued, a hand slipping under Gladio’s shirt. “Not important enough.” At least there was no bitterness in his tone now, not like there used to be.

It wasn’t fair that his Uncle’s fall from grace had destroyed Ignis’ future, leaving him scrambling to work out what to do. It was why he’d originally moved in with Gladio, he’d needed somewhere cheap to live and they’d been friends then. He would always be happy that he’d offered the room to Iggy because he doubted they would have begun dating if he hadn’t. He held him closer when Iggy curled leant into him even more, turning his head to kiss along Gladio’s throat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She smirked as she watched them, it seemed it was working, the young man was becoming rather more amorous than normal. A little vampire blood slipped into his drink had been just the trick, it was worth a lot on the black market because it was a very potent aphrodisiac that would gradually kick in. Another five to ten minutes and then she would need to separate them. Then again, with how much they’d both drunk, one of them would likely need the restroom soon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis wanted to argue when Gladio moved away from him.

“Be right back,” he promised, sounding far away, which was weird, and then he was gone.

Ignis sprawled in the booth, he felt hot, uncomfortable. Was something wrong with him? He lazily turned his head, looking towards the mass of movement, trying to see the others but everything was hazy.

“This seat taken?” a voice purred in his ear and he moaned. A cold hand caressed his face, urging him to turn his head, and then lips were pressed to his own and he gasped.

It felt so good and his lips parted for her, letting her deepen the kiss. She pulled back and he whimpered, feeling even hotter now. It was hard to think, to try and focus, anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Green eyes were glassy, pupils dilated, his skin flushed, radiating heat…he was well and truly under the influence of not just alcohol but the blood. He leant towards her, seeking more contact, and she indulged him, a hand running through styled hair as she kissed him again.

She pulled back and he swayed towards her. “Come with me,” she whispered, and he nodded. She stood and he struggled out of the booth after her, stumbling. Seeing Gladio emerge from the back hall she wrapped an arm around him, taking all of his weight without looking like it, despite being considerably shorter than him. She got him outside, ignoring the looks, and then she lifted him up once out of sight, quickly vanishing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio frowned when he saw the booth was empty, looking around but he couldn’t see Ignis anywhere. He spotted Noct and shoved through the dancers till he reached him. “Seen Ignis?” he asked and Noctis looked away from his current dance partner with a frown.

“Wasn’t he with you?” he yelled back over the music.

“Had to use the facilities and now he’s gone.”

“I’ll get Prom!” Noctis turned, slipping around couples and groups easily until he found the blond and the three of them searched the club only to come up empty.

“I’ll ask Libertus, you guys check with Nyx,” Prompto moved to the front door to speak with Libertus, the bouncer, while they made their way to where Nyx was serving drinks. He hadn’t noticed anything but Prompto was soon waving them down, so they went to the door.

“I was on break but Sonitus saw someone who matches Ignis’ description. He was with a blond woman, looked pretty out of it,” Libertus explained, shooting a look at the other bouncer. Gladio didn’t recognise him which meant the man wouldn’t know them, wouldn’t have known something was wrong for Ignis to be leaving with someone other than them.

“They went that way, about five minutes ago” Sonitus pointed down the main street and the three of them took off.

She’d probably had a car or backup waiting but if they were really lucky the woman was having trouble with Ignis and would still be in sight somewhere. Ignis’ phone was off, probably disabled to keep them from tracking him. Was this a random thing or had he been targeted? They didn’t bother calling the police, they wouldn’t do anything unless he remained out of contact for at least forty-eight hours since he was an adult and had seemingly left of his own accord. He should have paid more attention to Iggy’s odd behaviour! Someone had drugged him, they should have left immediately and because they hadn’t, because Gladio had left him alone…he was gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She got him into the bedroom, hot hands touching her wherever he could reach as noises of need and distress left his throat. She dropped him down onto the bed and he sighed in relief at the coolness of the sheets against his face. She pulled his shoes off, kicked her own away, and then got on the bed, straddling him and he moaned, eyes rolling back, panting for air. “Tell me your name,” she leant down to whisper in his ear.

“I…Ig...ni…s, he slurred, trying to move under her.

“Ignis,” she smiled and then kissed him, enjoying his eager response. She broke it to let him breath and then began kissing down his throat even as he arched it for her, nipping lightly at the skin, soon…

“Ppp….pl…ease…” he begged, and she smirked, but she slipped her hands under his shirt, making him gasp at the feeling of her cold hands on his overheated skin.

She pushed it up and he wriggled out of it, reaching for her clothes, his movements uncoordinated. Soon they were naked, she had to do most of the work but Ignis was definitely enthusiastic. “Have you ever been with a woman Ignis?” she asked, curious.

“No,” he gasped as she shifted position.

She began kissing and nipping his throat, hearing his blood rushing beneath tender skin. “Good,” she whispered, setting a fast rhythm as he writhed under her, gasping and moaning.

As she sank her fangs into the vein he screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, weakly clutching at her shoulders before his body relaxed, eyes dull and open to slits. She kept a careful watch on his life signs as she drank and pulled back before he passed out, lapping at the wound to seal it. He was limp as she moved off him, sitting up against the bedhead, drawing him into her arms. She bit into her wrist and pressed it to his lips. “Drink Ignis,” she encouraged, letting the blood drip into his mouth. Eventually, he swallowed and then he began eagerly suckling at the wound.

She smiled as he drank but then eventually removed her wrist and he whined in distress, making her chuckle. “Such a greedy Childe,” she teased him. He blinked dazedly at her and she gently lay him back on the bed. “Sleep now, you’ll feel better when you wake up,” she promised, running her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.

Some may prefer the quick method of turning someone and that was fine for the average person. But for a Childe? No, for that she preferred the longer process. In three days she would do this again and then in another three days she would finish it. Each time he would begin displaying more vampiric features until he was one of them.

By now young Gladio would be frantic for his lover, he’d been missing for hours now after all. Tomorrow night or the next she would use Ignis to grab one of the other boys. It was obvious they knew nothing and Ignis would still be human enough to fool them. She would take whichever boy was easiest to grab though her preference would be Noctis. She wasn’t worried about his contract, by the time anyone realised what had happened, he would be Noctis Nox Fleuret, her Childe, maybe even Mate, and there would be nothing anyone could do. No one in Niflheim would dare confront them over her taking the boy and it wasn’t like they’d want him once he was a vampire. Taking on four Fledglings at once may be a lot for most, but she could easily handle them all. She was even going to be kind to Gladio, kinder than he deserved, and allow him to remain with Ignis once turned.

Clarus Amicitia would live for his daughter’s sake, for now at least. The pain of losing his son would have to be enough revenge for now. She looked at Ignis’ sleeping form and smirked, revenge could be very sweet.

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Gladio returned home when Prompto and Noctis made him. They’d remained out all night looking for any sign of Ignis. Prompto had tried tracking his phone but whoever had taken him had been smart enough to disable it. They had nothing to go on, no clues, nothing. There had been no incidents of drugging or kidnapping from the club which suggested either whoever it was, was just beginning and Ignis was their first victim there, or Ignis had been specifically targeted.

He collapsed on the bed they shared, pressing his face to Ignis’ pillow, inhaling the lingering scent there. He couldn’t imagine his life without Iggy in it. They had to find him and the sooner the better. Insomnia was massive though and while Noctis was going to approach his Dad about searching, even once the police got involved plus whoever Regis could muster…there were still a lot of places to hide a captive.

His mind kept going back to the idea that Ignis had been targeted…but why? Ignis had been right, no one had any interest in him anymore, not since his Uncle’s disgrace. Unless someone involved back then had waited years to enact their vengeance and had targeted Ignis as the last of House Scientia? It was more likely than someone targeting Noct for being the last of the line of ancient kings but still rather unlikely. So…what if Ignis wasn’t the true target? What…what if he had been taken because of Gladio himself? As much as he hated it, that was more likely.

He’d never told them although he knew Ignis suspected due to various items around the apartment. He could see someone coming after him for revenge. He’d been eleven when his Dad retired but he’d been dragged along with him to ‘work’, Iris had been kept safe because she’d been a toddler and their Mum had still been alive back then. Dad had retired after she died because someone had to raise Iris. If it was for revenge then there was no way to know who…or what had taken Iggy. It also meant that Noct and Prom were possibly in danger as well, especially if they helped look for Ignis.

They were likely fast asleep already; he’d call them later and warn them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Prom?” Noctis mumbled, struggling to wake up as his best friend hovered in the doorway of the connecting bathroom.

“I…I’m scared.”

  
The whisper helped wake him up and Noctis sat up, pulling back the covers in offering. Prompto hesitated but then climbed into the bed and Noctis wrapped himself around him, feeling Prompto tremble. “We’ll find him,” he whispered, not really sure which one of them he was trying to reassure.

“Why would someone take him?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Prompto’s neck. His Dad knew what had happened, he wouldn’t say anything about them sharing the bed so long as they remained clothed. Prompto had always been prone to nightmares so it wasn’t like it was the first time.

If Insomnia was still a monarchy then taking Iggy would make more sense since if Noctis was a Prince then Ignis would likely be one of his…what was the term…Retainers! That would have made him a target. But the nephew of a disgraced politician? The Power of Kings was long gone, but Noctis had a very limited kind of magic, it showed up in the family occasionally still. His instincts and intuition were guided by that magic and everything in him said that Ignis had been targeted and that whatever was going on was not over, he was only the first victim. That had him tightening his hold on Prompto. Who would be next? He could fight, his Dad had ensured that, but Ignis had been drugged first and fighting when drugged was very hard.

“Sleep Prom, I’ll protect you,” he murmured, unable to do anything else.

If they were going to hunt for whoever had taken Ignis then they needed their sleep. Even with the security forces his Dad could call on there was a lot of ground to cover. Tomorrow night they could inform the police and get them doing something as well but that could be too late.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis collapsed into his chair, rubbing his leg absently. He was worried, he had known Ignis since he was a child, he was not one to vanish. The fact he had left with an unknown woman and had appeared under the influence of something was very concerning as well. He had contacted Clarus over it, worried something from his hunting days had come back to haunt the children but he was certain that nothing could.

When the monarchy had been dissolved, the Amicitia had lost their position as Shields to the Kings and Queens of Lucis. Many had fallen into hunting as Clarus had in his early twenties and only Lillian’s death had brought him back to Insomnia. Regis was glad that Gladio did not seem to be following in his Father’s footsteps…except if Ignis had been taken…he may just do so to get revenge should anything happen to his lover.

Regis glanced at the picture of Aulea, the only one he had of her with Noctis, the newborn held close to her chest. She had never recovered from Noctis’ birth and he knew it was his fault, the curse of his family. What magic remained in their line was stronger in Noctis than it had been since they lost the Astrals favour and her body had been unable to take the strain, had been weakened too greatly to recuperate after his premature birth. He had nearly lost them both, but his son had pulled through.

He looked up as the door opened and Cor walked in, shaking his head before Regis could speak.

“Nothing,” Cor took his usual seat. “The boys plan to look again tonight?”

Regis nodded. “They won’t abandon Ignis.” Despite that he wanted them both home and safe.

“We either search or keep them safe, we don’t have the numbers to do both,” Cor warned seriously.

Regis nodded; he knew which Cor would prefer. Cor had been his friend for decades, had known Noctis his whole life, had brought Prompto safely to the city as a toddler. He had trained both boys once Prompto had come into Noctis’ life. “Search, we need to know if this is an attack on the old families or just a crime of opportunity.”

He would have to trust the boys training to keep them safe. If only he had brought Ignis in as a child, had him trained as well…when they got him back he would have Cor work with him.

,,,,,,,,,

She leant on one elbow, watching as Ignis began to stir with the setting sun. she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair and watched as his eyelids fluttered.

Slowly, green eyes opened and focused on her. A momentary look of confusion melted away into shy adoration. “Sire,” he whispered, and she smiled.

“Good evening Childe,” she moved her hand to stroke his cheek and he pressed into her touch eagerly. She picked up a glass from beside the bed and pressed it to his lips. “Drink,” she urged, and his lips parted obediently, drinking the precious crimson liquid within. Best to get him hooked on human blood immediately.

She then gave him a plate of sandwiches to eat, seeing the ‘baby fangs’ when he opened his mouth. The full ones would only appear once he was fully a vampire since they wouldn’t be needed until then. It was expected that using this method, the Sire would supple the necessary blood and that the changing Childe would not need fangs to hunt until fully transitioned. Until then, he’d still need to eat, and his body would continue to function mostly like a human, although his body temperature had already begun to drop, and he looked paler than he had before.

She retrieved his prepared clothes and had him dress before very carefully touching his mind, she would send him out to find one of the others, boys that night rather than wait. Better to do so before he was officially listed as missing when more people would be searching or at least aware they should call the authorities if he was seen. And the more he could pass as still fully human the better.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sighed in defeat as he left the club, pulling his jacker tighter around himself as a chill wind hit him. This wasn’t their normal kind of place, deeper in the city, but if someone or an organisation was targeting people then it was the kind of place they could have started in.

They’d split up to cover more ground but now…he glanced around, eyes hidden under his hair, but he couldn’t see anyone tracking him, didn’t mean they weren’t though. His hand slipped to where his phone and knife were stored, hesitating.

A noise nearby had him pulling both, hitting speed dial for Gladio to be safe, as he crept towards the alley. He froze in shock as he saw the figure sprawled on the ground, clothing ripped and stained. “Specs?” he whispered, it had to be a trap…unless he’d escaped? Or had he been dumped here to die? “Ignis, can you hear me?” he called out, wary to enter the alley.

To his relief, Ignis moved slightly, stirring, glassy eyes opening to look his way but not focusing. “N…oc…” he slurred, fingers twitching as if trying to reach for him.

Noctis lifted his phone. “Gladio, I found Ignis in an alley off club Ifrit. He’s hurt, come quick.” He hung up and put the phone away, keeping his blade in hand to be safe, before heading into the alley, dropping to one knee beside his friend. He reached out, finding his skin a little cool as he felt for his pulse, it was slower than normal which was concerning. His eyes were still unfocused, but he was tracking Noctis’ movements at least. “Hey,” he whispered, gently touching his cheek. “Can you understand me?” he asked in concern, he needed to get him out of the alley and into somewhere more populated but Ignis was taller and heavier than him, he couldn’t carry him without Ignis giving him help.

A trembling arm lifted and Noctis gripped his hand, squeezing gently. “Noct…he...lp.”

“Come on, we need to move, I need you to help me,” Noctis put Ignis’ arm over his shoulders and reached down to wrap his arm around Ignis’ waist, wincing when he moaned in pain. “Sorry,” he whispered, hating to cause him pain but they had to move. “Try to stand, please Iggy, I can’t lift you,” he urged.

Stupid back injury limited him too much at times, like right then. Prompto was the only one of the group to have seen the scars he’d been left with from the attack and surgeries, a permanent reminder of the last insurgence by a group of dark Fey when he’d been barely eight years old. It had just been bad luck that he’d been attacked, he hadn’t been targeted. His Dad had burnt out what little magic he had to keep him alive until they reached a hospital.

It was the one time he had been within the Citadel his family had once called home, all those who had been attacked and survived had stayed there while convalescing. It had all been for publicity for the government, to show they were taking culpability for the breach in the city defences and ensuring those injured had the best care. Despite that, only three of them had recovered, the rest had died.

His wounds had healed but they had left a permanent mark on him. His left leg was weak and extreme temperatures left him wracked with pain. He could run but his gait was odd and if he ran for too long then it left him in agony, the same with sitting for too long.

And at the moment it was definitely a problem as he struggled to get Ignis to his feet. He got him upright somehow but then Ignis slumped against him and Noctis staggered back into the wall. “Easy,” he gasped, back screaming in pain.

Ignis stared at him, eyes clear and focused, and then he pressed closer, shocking Noctis by kissing him. The arm around Ignis’ waist moved to push at his chest but suddenly Ignis was strong and Noctis couldn’t move him. He struggled against Ignis even as Ignis deepened the kiss, a strange flavour coming with his tongue. What was he doing? Iggy was with…Noctis moaned, hand clutching at Ignis’ shirt as he relaxed against the alley wall.

This…this was wrong, they had to move, but his body wouldn’t listen to him as he slumped against the wall, letting Ignis kiss him, cool hands slipping under his shirt, caressing his skin. He shivered, whimpering into the kiss, that taste… No! He tried to struggle but his body had other ideas, weakly trying to get closer to Ignis.

He heard a female chuckle and then a cold hand caressed his cheek. “You’re a strong one to be fighting, then again dear Ignis’ blood is not as powerful as a full vampire’s yet.”

Her words took time to sink passed the fog in his mind, the jolt of terror giving him the strength to pull his mouth from Ignis’, panting heavily, struggling to focus. There was a woman… a vampire? Light blond hair, deathly pale skin, white clothing…she weas beautiful but Noctis struggled to fight, to get away, he’d survived the Fey and he would not let some vampire drain him.

Iggy…he looked to his friend, seeing tiny fangs in his mouth. “Nnooo,” he moaned in denial and he heard her laugh.

“Hush Childe,” she caressed his cheek and then leant in and he tried to get away but Ignis’ grip was like steel, pinning him to the wall and then she was kissing him, and he finally recognised the taste…blood.

Vampire blood was….he moaned, thoughts scattering.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She laughed as she saw blue eyes become glazed, pale skin flushing, even as he whimpered and moaned, seeking more contact with their bodies. She inhaled his scent and then smirked, that explained that. He had really survived an attack and it had strengthened the wisps of magic he held already as a descendant of the old Kings. That had been given him the mental strength to try to resist but thanks to the dose of her own blood that resistance was now gone.

“Come Childe, let us take your new brother home,” she told Ignis who nodded.

“Yes Sire.”

The three of them vanished from the alley only a minute before Gladio and Prompto arrived.

,,,,,,,,,,,

“Noct?” Gladio called, eyes sweeping the alley, as Prompto watched his back, studying the street. There was no sign of Noctis or Ignis anywhere.

“Gladio?” Prompto asked fearfully and then Gladio knelt, lifting up a shattered phone. “That’s Noct’s,” Prom whispered. “Gladio what’s going on?”

“We’re being targeted,” was all he could tell him, seeing blue eyes go wide in fear. He reached out and pulled the smaller male into his side protectively. Someone had used Iggy as bait for Noctis and now they had both of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Strip him Childe,” Sire commanded once back where he had woken.

“Yes Sire,” he began work immediately to get his new brother out of the clothing even as his brother tried to touch him. There was something…familiar…of course, they were brothers now, they belonged to Sire. Finally the pale body was bare, and he studied it, smaller than he was, paler, but very attractive.

Sire returned to the bed and lay with his brother as Ignis watched. His brother enjoyed her touch as much as he did. She drew Ignis closer, to kneel behind her, allowing him to caress her body even as she straddled his new brother. He nuzzled at her throat, pressing soft kisses to the skin, hands moving over her body even as his brother gasped and moaned, writhing weakly as she moved.

He watched in awe as she leant over his brother, sinking sharp fangs into his throat even as he cried out. As she drank his body slowly went still, limp, eyes barely open. He moved back obediently to lay beside them as Sire lifted the limp body into her arms, holding her bloody wrist to his lips. Ignis could smell the wonderful scent coming from the liquid, licking his lips but he remained where he was. He was happy when his brother began to drink eagerly until she removed her now healed wrist.

“Sleep Childe,” she murmured, settling his brother on the bed, stroking his hair until he fell asleep. She then looked at Ignis and held her hand out to him and he went to eagerly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis held Prompto as the blond shook and cried silently, rocking him gently even as Regis himself fought back his rage. Someone had dared to take his son! He would not allow Prompto to search, he was too emotionally compromised and would be easy prey, especially if Noctis was used as bait like Ignis had been. He knew Noctis would never forgive himself if he was used against his best friend, the one he would marry if he was free to choose.

He swore, when they got his son back, he would find a way around the contract. He would do whatever he had to in order to let Noctis be free to choose his own life.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She watched as Ignis yawned, curling around his new brother to sleep as the sun rose. She pressed a hand to her stomach, wondering if there was a chance that these encounters would bring about children. Born vampires could have children, turned ones could not. While incredibly rare, it was possible for a human and vampire to produce children. The odds were vastly against it since born vampires had never been human.

They may look rather human but genetically they were somewhat different. They did not procreate the same way; in a way they were closer to birds as they reproduced via eggs. Their bodies were not warm enough to carry a child the way humans did, but eggs could be incubated outside of the body. They had a far lower birth rate than humans because of this and also due to their incredibly long lifespans.

It was why Besithia was seen as such a genius. Somehow, in the genetic manipulation that created MT’s, he had given them the ability to produce the eggs, no matter the outward appearance of gender. It had given their population a boost since production had begun. They could only produce one, rarely two, at a time due to their more human based biology being unable to support the needs of producing more at one time but the eggs they did produce were almost guaranteed to produce live young.

By taking Noctis as her Mate, she was ending all possibility of continuing her bloodline without purchasing one of the units. Unless of course she was going to beat the odds and have a human/vampire hybrid, fathered by one of the four boys she was claiming.

The two slept deeply, Noctis due to his first ingestion of her blood and Ignis due to the rising sun. it would take years, perhaps decades, before they could fight the need to sleep when the sun was up. She wasn’t affected at all and could sleep when she wished. For the moment they looked like sleeping humans, soon enough they would look more like corpses when asleep.

Plans to grab the blond boy would be more difficult since if Gladio had any sense he would be ensuring the boy remained with him or at home. Hopefully, the boy would remain in the Lucis Caelum home where she could snatch him easily enough. That would wait until after Ignis had been given the second bite and blood transfusion. The coming night would be for helping Noctis through his first feeding and accepting he was to be her Mate.

Ignis’ mind had collapsed under her power as was normal, leaving him utterly obedient and seemingly without memory. With time he would adjust and while being her Childe would ensure his loyalty for as long as he existed, he should regain his memory and old personality gradually over time. How long it took would depend on how strong his mind was.

She had the feeling Noctis would the first to recover due to the way he had resisted, he was mentally strong if not physically, not yet anyway. Either way, they would be Mated before it happened, ensuring he would be loyal to her. She knew he loved the blond and the boy was pretty, she could share so long as the boy knew his place. Seeing him with Ignis showed a pretty pair but he would look even prettier next to the other blond boy. That however was at least three nights away, in two nights it would be the time for Ignis’ second draining and feeding but once he was awake the night after she would likely have the time to go after the blond. It was good to stagger their transformations so that those further along could help with their new brothers like Ignis was helping with Noctis.

She liked the house she had taken over, but she couldn’t wait to take them all home to Tenebrae, to show them true wonder and beauty rather than the harsh lights and stench of the city. For now, she had to tolerate it and they would too as their senses increased because it wouldn’t be safe to travel with them for a few months at least. What were a few months compared to the years of waiting she had already endured?

_TBC…_


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 3**

As the sun set, Ignis began to stir and she held the cup of blood in front of him, his nose twitching at the scent. Green eyes slowly opened and focused on the mug, lips parting as he took in the scent more fully. He pushed himself into a sitting position and she held the cup to his lips, Ignis eagerly drinking the blood.

“Such a good Childe,” she praised. She then gave him the human food and focused on Noctis who was beginning to stir.

Noctis whined softly, head shifting restlessly on the pillow. She reached out to stroke his hair and he pressed into her touch, eyelids fluttering as he tried to wake. Ever so slowly, his eyes opened to reveal hazy dark blue, unfocused, but he was trying.

“Take your time Childe,” she soothed.

It took several minutes for him to focus on her and then he smiled shyly, eyes full of adoration as he stared at her, but he didn’t speak. Half formed noises came from a still human throat that couldn’t quite make them. It seemed that his mind had undergone an even more thorough collapse than Ignis’, likely due to exhausting his defences in fighting them. She pulled him into her arms, and he rubbed his cheek against her shoulder.

She picked up his meal and held the cup to his lips, tipping it slightly so that the blood would moisten his lips and his brow crinkled adorably, tongue darting out to taste. His lips parted and she began tipping the blood in, mouthfuls at a time, Noctis happily drinking. Shen then tore the sandwiches into bite size pieces, feeding him. She reached out to touch his mind, finding nothing but instinct, all memory and sense of self gone. He was little more than a newborn, ruled by the instinctive need to feed and please her.

“Good boy Noctis, such a good Childe,” she murmured as she fed him.

While he would likely regain everything over time, he was the perfect blank slate now to teach and train how to be the perfect Mate. He would not make good bait like Ignis had, not in his current state, but that didn’t matter.

She glanced up to find Ignis watching, no jealousy or anything in his gaze. “This is Noctis, your little brother,” she told him, motioning for him to come closer, and Ignis crawled across the bed.

Noctis looked at him, showing no recognition at all. Ignis glanced at her and she nodded so he leant over Noctis, pressing his nose to his throat, inhaling his scent. The sense of smell was one of the first to increase during the transformation and obviously, Ignis’ had already done so from the way he’d scented the blood earlier. Ignis let out a soft noise, close to a purr but not yet there. Noctis giggled, uncoordinated arms lifting to try and wrap around Ignis as she moved out from under him, lowering Noct back onto the bed.

She ran her hand down Ignis’ bare back and he arched up into her touch, raising his head to look at her. She cupped his face in her other hand and drew him into a deep kiss which he eagerly responded to.

At a soft whine they broke apart and looked down to find Noctis watching with wide eyes, panting with his mouth open enough to show off his new baby fangs. Beautifully pale skin was lightly flushed even as he shifted restlessly, not seeming to understand what he was feeling.

“Feeling left out Noctis?” she asked and then she kissed him, gently coaxing him into responding, guiding him.

She reached out and took Ignis’ hand, leading him to touch Noctis and Ignis obeyed, stroking soft skin as Noctis wriggled, confused but needy noises coming from him. She lay down on her side, drawing Noctis close, pressing his body to her own, even as she encouraged Ignis to lie at Noctis’ back.

She had watched all of the boys, knew that out of the group, it was Noctis and Gladio who were the natural leaders, the ones in control, the more physically powerful in their pairings. She liked seeing that reversed, seeing Noctis utterly dependant on herself, to have Ignis holding his body in place even as he prepared him. Noctis was utterly lost to the sensations, his body writhing weakly between them. She had been his first last night and now Ignis would be his other first.

She watched his face as Ignis entered his body, seeing his features go slack, eyes rolling back in his head as he was bombarded by sensations he was unequipped to understand or deal with.

“That’s it Childe, just let go and feel,” she whispered in his ear as she stroked him. He didn’t last very long at all and he lay limp between them, fighting sleep despite Ignis still moving inside him. Unsurprisingly, he was too human yet to recover quickly enough to become involved again. When Ignis finished she let them rest for a while before getting them up and into the bath to clean up. She made sure to give Ignis clear instructions on caring for himself and Noctis and then dressed and left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat in the corner of the couch, arms wrapped around himself, as he stared into the old fashioned fire. The missing person’s report for Ignis had been taken and with Noct vanishing after calling to say he’d seen him, the police were taking it seriously, especially with who Noctis was.

Gladio had demanded he stay home, and Regis had backed him up so Prompto was pretty much under house arrest. Gladio was still out there though with the cops and Cor’s people, leaving him home with only Regis for company, not that either of them was in the mood for talking. Who knew what was happening to Noct and Iggy while they sat around doing nothing.

Some of what Gladio had said had him really scared too. He’d never asked about Gladio’s past before they’d met and now he wished he had. Clarus Amicitia had been a hunter and now something from his past might be coming after them as payback. It wasn’t fair. He’d heard Regis and Clarus arguing, the man refusing to believe this could be traced back to his old work but to Prompto it made sense. They’d taken Iggy first and while he’d been out with them, in the bare minutes Gladio had left him alone.

He knew what had happened to Noct when he was little, had seen the scars. Could he survive another attack like that? Or would this be something worse…something that could make them like it? He shuddered at the thought of one day seeing Noct only it no longer being Noctis, not really.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She reclined beside Ignis’ unconscious body, his second bite and transfusion had been as pleasant as the first and had gone as well. Noctis had watched the whole thing without any understanding of what was happening. Only once he was truly a vampire would he regain the ability to learn and make sense of the world. While he was utterly adorable in such a state, she was glad Ignis had not regressed as far, it would be tiring to deal with two of them like that.

Tomorrow night she would take the young blond boy right from Noctis’ old home. The place had some protections but none strong enough to stop her, the ones that could have were too old and had lost too much power. They had likely once been powered by the magic of the family and without it were fading. She’d watched him when she’d left the boys last night, he was being kept in the house for his own safety. She had been ablt to smell the fear and depression coming from him from where she had been concealed. Taking him would be doing him a favour, he would be much happier once part of her growing family. Perhaps she would even let him see Noctis and Ignis before ensnaring his senses and beginning his transformation. She would need to be quick and silent in taking him so a different method would be needed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio fought the urge to slam the phone down, unwilling to risk damaging it. Noct’s phone had been broken but there was a chance Iggy’s was still useable. If either of them got free and could get their hands on it then they’d call, so his phone had to work, no matter how angry and frustrated he was at his Father’s blindness.

He’d been trying to work out what had taken them, but he didn’t have enough information. Ignis had obviously been drugged but by the time anyone thought to check his glass it had been taken and all of them cleaned, leaving no trace. It could have been a regular drug or something species specific, but he’d never know. Whatever it was, she was strong to have gotten Ignis out of there so quickly. Either that or she’d had accomplices hidden from the bouncers view.

He was just glad Prom was being kept safely at home. He knew the kid hated it but the last thing they needed was for him to go missing as well.

There had been no sightings or anything which meant they were being kept out of sight somewhere, but Insomnia was a massive city, impossible to fully search.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto collapsed onto Noct’s bed, ignoring his own bedroom as he curled around his best friends pillow, fighting tears. Another day with no news and he knew the longer there was nothing, the less chance of them being found alive. Regis had gone out with Cor, leaving him alone in the house but Regis had admitted that there was security against non-humans as well so at least he wasn’t undefended.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but his mind wouldn’t stop running through everything that could be happening to them. He choked on a sob and then his eyes flew open as a cold hand touched his forehead before everything faded away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She slipped onto the second story balcony easily, seeing the huddled form on the bed, smelling the suppressed tears. She silently opened the doors and moved into the bedroom, walking over to the bed, hearing the boy choking back sobs. She reached out and touched his forehead, watching as bright, tear-filled, blue eyes snapped open, confusion and fear on his face, before it faded away. He went still, staring vacantly at her, completely under her control. She’d never seen anyone submit so quickly before; he hadn’t even tried to fight.

She stepped back from the bed and he sat up, mechanically getting off the bed and following her, unblinking eyes never wavering from her face. He followed her onto the balcony, and she gripped his arm before they vanished.

_TBC…_

_Short but I wanted to post before heading off for surgery and this was a good stopping point._


	4. ch4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does no one like this one? Only my most dedicated ffnet reviewers have commented.

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 4**

She led the blond to the bed where Ignis was curled around the unmoving Noctis. He lifted his head immediately, watching curiously. She had given Noctis the second bite first thing that evening so he wouldn’t wake until the next night.

Ignis was half way between vampire and human now; his skin even paler and becoming lucent, fangs longer and sharper, hair longer, green eyes now streaked with red. His body was cold, his pulse too slow for a human to remain conscious with. Once he was a full vampire, it would take some time for him to learn to appear anything like he had as a human. He crawled across the bed to her and she reached out to stroke his hair. “Sire,” he almost purred, utterly content with her return.

“Such a good Childe looking after your brother,” she praised him.

He rubbed his naked body against hers and she drew him into a kiss, a hand in his hair, gently scratching his scalp. He whined needily and she pulled back with a smile, nudging him towards the still blond who was still staring at her. Ignis crawled over to him, leaning in to sniff at his throat before licking the warm skin, seeking the blood below but not biting. The boy didn’t react to any of it, his mind empty.

“Strip him Childe,” she ordered and Ignis began pulling the clothing from his unresponsive form.

She stroked a warm cheek, staring into empty blue eyes…except they weren’t just blue, tinted with purple which was odd. “Tell me your name Childe,” she commanded.

“Prompto Argentum,” he answered dully.

“Do you love Noctis, Prompto?” she began stroking his skin.

“Yes.”

“Would you like eternity with him?” she smirked, running her fingers through his hair.

“Yes.”

She waited as Ignis removed the loose pants Prompto’d been wearing to bed, leaving him naked as he sat staring at her. She then touched his forehead again, watching as awareness flooded back into his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto jerked back from the cold touch on his face, blinking dazedly. He felt…strange. “Wha…?” he shook his head and then scrambled back from the stranger, freezing as he saw the unmoving body behind her. “NOCT!” he cried in alarm but there was no reaction.

“He can’t hear you Childe,” the woman said, and he looked back at her only to see a man too….except not a man…they weren’t human.

Childe…he shuddered as he realised what she was. “Vampire,” he whispered in fear and she smiled at him. His eyes went back to Noct, he was pale, too pale. “No,” he choked, trying to see a way to get to him without getting too close and then she stood and moved away, guiding the male back too.

Prompto scrambled across the bed, taking Noctis’ limp hand in his, he had a pulse, he was still alive! He ran his fingers through soft black hair, stroking his cheek, feeling the chill to his skin. His pulse was slow, even for someone unconscious. “What did you do to him?” he demanded. He gently pulled Noct up into his arms, rocking him, but there was no reaction at all from his best friend.

“The same thing as Ignis,” she answered, caressing a naked chest and Prompto frowned.

He looked the male over again and then whimpered in horror and fear. “Iggy?” No…it couldn’t be…could it? He looked so different but…he could still see Ignis in his face. He hugged Noctis closer, feeling tears fall. “Why? Why are you doing this to us?” He wasn’t dumb, she had targeted them for some reason.

She smirked and then kissed Ignis who responded eagerly, Iggy who had never even glanced at the prettiest girls on campus. “Such a good Childe. The night after next his transformation will be completed, the night after it will be Noctis.”

“No,” he shook his head in denial. “Iggy please,” he called out but Ignis didn’t react.

“Your new brother needs you Ignis,” she murmured and Ignis finally looked at him, no recognition in his expression.

“Ignis?”

Ignis moved towards him and Prompto swallowed, even the way he moved was different. He got on the bed and crawled over to Prompto who trembled, wanting to back away, but he carefully lay Noct back down, not wanting to risk him being hurt if something happened. Ignis reached out and cupped his cheek and Prompto shivered, fighting back a sob of grief as he got an up close look at the changes Ignis had already undergone, there’d be more once he was fully turned. “Brother,” Ignis smiled, revealing fangs.

“Iggy please, it’s me,” he whispered but there was still no recognition.

Ignis let out a noise that sounded almost like a purr and then leant in, rubbing his cheek against Prompto’s. He wrapped his arms around him, drawing him closer, and Prompto didn’t struggle. He could feel the inhuman strength in Iggy’s limbs, there’d be no point to struggling and he didn’t want to make him mad, not knowing how he’d react. Prompto shivered as cold hands caressed his skin as if trying to sooth him. He looked over to see her watching them with what looked like a fond, pleased, smile.

“Why?” he asked again.

She walked over and stroked his hair and he pressed closer to Iggy in reaction, trying to get away. “You should have chosen your friends better Childe. Clarus and Gladio Amicitia took my family and so now I take theirs in return.”

“We didn’t do anything to you!” Prompto argued. “We didn’t know,” he pleaded, and she moved her hand down to caress his cheek even as Iggy’s hand moved lower, touching him, not that he reacted, too scared and upset to be aroused.

Ignis nuzzled at his throat and he whimpered in terror and grief. Iggy whined softly and then lifted his head to kiss him. He felt her arms wrap around him, drawing him into her lap and Iggy followed, kissing him, trying to get him to respond.

“Let him in Childe,” she whispered in his ear as she caressed his body. “I promise, everything will be better, just kiss him.”

Prompto pressed his lips together in refusal. He didn’t want to upset Ignis, even as he was now, but letting him kiss him seemed like a bad idea. He’d been around areas of Insomnia the others had never been as a child and teen…knew that various fluids form non-humans could be used as drugs of all different sorts. He didn’t know if vampire saliva was one, but he didn’t want to find out. Ignis gripped the back of his head, forcing it back a bit, pressing firmly on the joint to force his mouth open. Prompto couldn’t struggle, they were too strong.

As his lips parted, he felt Ignis deepen the kiss, there was a funny taste. He tried to pull back, to spit it out or something but Ignis made sure he couldn’t, and he swallowed. He felt so strange, like he was floating away…body going limp even as he whimpered. There…there was something…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She looked down as the boy went limp in her arms after a small whimper. “Let him breath Childe,” she murmured and Ignis pulled back, Prompto’s head slumping back against her. His eyes were blank again which was not the normal reaction at all.

“Unit 05953234 online, awaiting user designation,” he stated emotionlessly, and she blinked in shock.

But that was…he was an MT? How was that possible? They were mindless, soulless! He had a definite personality, thoughts, emotions…her eyes widened, and she reached for his mind. It weas blank, just like when she’d taken control, except this time she hadn’t done that…it felt like the mind of an MT, ready to be programmed. No…there! His mind was being erased; his memories, personality, all of it was being overwritten. She hesitated but then reached out to protect what was left, walling it off from the awakening programming. It was all a lie…Besithia had lied to the world about his MT’s, they weren’t what he claimed. They could be real people if given the chance or was Prompto an anomaly?

She pulled out of his mind and stared into vacant blue eyes, the boy waiting to be ‘programmed’ by what his body was assuming was his owner. This wasn’t what she’d wanted for him, an MT couldn’t be a child…unless that was a lie too? For now all she could do was finish his programming and then try to reintegrate whatever she had managed to save of his mind. If that wasn’t possible then turning him would be a cruelty to him, leaving him to spend eternity with no thoughts, emotions, nothing.

Taking them may be her revenge on the Amicitia, but she would not condemn someone to an eternity of emptiness. And despite their love and loyalty for her, her new family would also hate if that happened to him. She would look after them, care for them, ensure they lived long, healthy lives. To turn them and then torture them was not something she could do.

Thankfully, while she had never owned an MT, she knew enough about them to get him through this stage.

“Unit 05953234, configure for four users. One Primary, one Secondary, and two Tertiary level users. Confirm.”

“Unit 05953234, confirmed. Awaiting Primary User encoding.”

“Take Noctis to the other side of the bed and take a nap Ignis.”

“Yes Sire,” he nuzzled at her and then pulled Noctis away.

That gave her room to gently lay Prompto down on the bed, studying his body. She lifted his hand and there it was in stark black, a barcode. Glancing at the pile of clothing she saw the gloves, bracelets, and wrist band. The boy had done everything he could to hide the proof of what he was…unless he hadn’t known what the mark meant?

“Primary User, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret,” she told him, running her hands down his sides, and this time his body responded.

He remained utterly silent, body still, even as she straddled him and began moving. She kissed him and then moved on to nip at his throat before biting down, allowing his body to record and encode all relevant data, including her DNA. That way, her voice couldn’t be recorded and used to order him to do something. When she was done she ran her fingers over a specific section of skin and there it was, the genetic alteration made in MT’s that led to where the eggs were produced. Now that he had her DNA, he could produce one, but there was no way she was allowing that while in Insomnia. Even if her coupling with the other boys did not allow her to produce a hybrid child, she now had a way to directly continue her family line and all without paying a Gil.

“Unit 05953234, enter stasis mode.”

“Unit 05953234, confirmed,” he replied, and then his eyes closed, body utterly limp, breathing so shallow she could barely detect it even as his pulse slowed to match. An MT could be left in stasis for months before the body began to deteriorate, it made shipping them easier. She wasn’t going to leave him so long, only until after Noctis woke from the final bite and would be able to speak again, even if he only mimicked words she told him to say. He was to be the Secondary User as her Mate after all, plus his attachment to the blond and he decision to allow them to be together. Should she be able to reintegrate his memories then it would be a comfort for Prompto too.

She checked the time and considered her options, that had taken less time and energy than expected as she had not begun turning Prompto. She redressed and left the house, going to see if she could find Gladio. Would anyone have realised the boy was missing yet? Or would they not discover it until morning? She doubted very much the young man would give up searching for his lover and friends to hide behind the protections of his apartment so even if she found him, she didn’t have to take him that night. Tomorrow would be better, once Noctis was awake again, let him see them both in the second stage of turning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio collapsed on their bed, exhausted, and was almost asleep when he phone rang. He groaned but grabbed it to answer, terror and anger growing as he listened to Regis…Prompto was gone. He’d been there when Regis had left but there was no sign of him when he returned, just an open bedroom window and a bed that had been laid on but not slept in. Someone had taken him from the home without any signs of a fight? Or had Prompto done something dumb and headed out to search himself?

Except he would have taken his phone and Regis had found it on the bedside table with his wallet, as well as all of his shoes being in the closet. The clothes he had worn that day were in the laundry hamper too, his sleepwear missing. No way Prompto had left voluntarily in his sleep pants and t-shirt unless the house was on fire or something.

There were protections on the Lucis Caelum home but obviously not powerful enough…or a human was involved. There just wasn’t enough information to make any kind of informed guess as to what they were facing.

He was the last one left…was this all because of him? Someone wanting him to suffer? Or was he just the harder target? Maybe the smart thing would be to stay behind the safety of the protections, leave the search to Cor and the police…but he couldn’t do it. He would not cower away while they needed him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis nuzzled at his brother as he began to wake, Sire gently stroking his face to keep him calm. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he saw them, whining softly as he tried to reach for Sire. She drew him up into her arms, cradling him close, and Ignis picked up the cup of blood carefully, glancing up at her for confirmation, before pressing the cup to Noctis’ lips. He gulped it down and then the solid food Ignis broke up for him to eat. A stuttering kind of noise came from his throat and Sire stroked his hair.

“Good boy Noctis, trying to purr already,” she smiled and kissed his nose and Noctis giggled. “Want to go to your brother Noctis?” she asked and Noctis just stared up at her. “Ignis,” she called him, and he carefully took Noctis from her, cuddling with him. “Be good boys,” she kissed him and Ignis leant into it, before she kissed Noctis and then she was gone.

Ignis lay down on his side, leaning over Noctis who was happy to have the attention.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio moved easily through the lower levels of the city, weapons hidden throughout his clothing. They were not the kind of places they ever went to as a group, though he knew Prompto had been down there on occasion even in the early days after moving in with Noctis since he’d had a job down there.

They were the areas were the police rarely went, where anything went, and anyone could move through the city, anyone…or anything. The kind of area his Dad would have patrolled if he’d hunted in the city.

He was on high alert, for any sign of the three or anything that could be a trap. Even if he saw one of them, he wouldn’t approach without backup and it’d take at least half an hour for Cor’s men to reach him. No matter what condition they were in, he would have to stay away, unlike Noctis. He’d gone to help Ignis and vanished, he couldn’t take that chance. Of course, the odds of the same kind of trap being used twice were low.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She watched as he made his way through the lower levels, unsurprised he was there since it was the most likely area to find those who wanted to vanish. For someone who had lived as a civilian for over a decade, he still had skills. She slipped onto a balcony above him, very few around, none who would interfere…and then she dropped down, slamming him down into the ground, disorientating him for the seconds needed to knock him out. She wouldn’t risk trying what she had with young Prompto, he would have been taught to defend himself, even when disorientated.

She stared down at the unconscious body and smirked, she had them all now. She knew Clarus had refused to believe they were being targeted from someone from his past, would he believe it now? Either way, he would have the grief and horror of all four boys vanishing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched curiously as Sire returned with an unconscious body, chaining it to the wall. There was something familiar about it…another brother? He glanced down to find Noctis trying to sit up to see so he gently pulled him up into his arms letting him watch even if he didn’t understand what he was seeing. Noctis chirped curiously and Sire looked over, smiling at them.

Once done, she joined them on the bed and Noctis tried to get to her so Ignis passed him over.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She kissed Noctis’ forehead as he cuddled into her. “Did you miss me?” she asked, and he whined, nuzzling at her throat. She chuckled, stroking his hair and then down his back, feeling him relax slowly, beginning to drowse while they waited for Gladio to regain awareness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis very carefully put his phone in his pocket, leaning against his cane as he struggled to control his anger. Gladio’s destroyed phone had been found in the lower levels…all four boys had now been taken. He looked at Monica and nodded, following her back to the car. It was time to speak with Clarus again, perhaps with his own son now gone he would take the threat more seriously.

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So poor Prompto actually is an MT, proving that Besithia may have misled people as to the true state of things when it comes to them. At least she has kept him from being completely erased, you’ll have to wait and see how much of his memory and personality was saved (even I don’t know yet!).
> 
> Poor Regis really wants to hit something, possibly Clarus.


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Gladio groaned, his head was killing him, had they gone out partying? He struggled to remember and then his eyes snapped open and he yanked against the solid cuffs holding him in place. He’d been searching, then there’d been impact…from above, pain and then nothing. He was indoors…the lighting low but…a bedroom? There was a massive bed and on it was four bodies.

One lay off to the side, a limp hand over the edge of the mattress….bright blond hair haloed on the bed. Prompto? He wasn’t moving, utterly naked, but…he thought he was breathing. Please let him be breathing. The other three were curled together, one female and two males. Which should mean Ignis and Noctis except…no…please no.

That was when he realised the woman was watching him. She sat up, just as naked as the others and there was something….vaguely familiar about her. Which meant he was right; this was about his and his Dad’s past.

He moved his eyes back to the others, trying to take in the changes to them. It…was odd, they didn’t look fully like new vampires, but he’d never seen someone who was still changing before.

Her hand stroked Ignis’ hair and he moved, pressing into her touch. “Wake up Childe, your new brother is awake,” she crooned and to his shock, Ignis lifted his head, revealing eyes that were a mix of the beloved green and vampiric crimson. He made an odd sounding noise, almost a purr, as he rubbed his head against her.

“Ignis,” Gladio choked and his boyfriend, his partner, looked over at him….with no recognition. What had she done to make Ignis fully forget him? “Iggy, it’s me,” he called and Ignis cocked his head to the side, staring at him curiously.

“Go to him Ignis,” she encouraged and Ignis stood, walking towards him, letting Gladio take a good look at how he had changed.

Cool fingers lifted to touch his face; cool…but not cold. He should be as cold as death, but he wasn’t. His lips parted, revealing fangs but once again they weren’t normal - too small. Ignis leant in, pressing his nose to Gladio’s throat and he fought the instinct to tense or try to pull away. Ignis nosed at his throat, breathing in deeply, taking in his scent, and then a cool tongue lapped at his skin and he shivered at the feeling. That was when he realised he was as naked as everyone else.

“Do you like your new brother Ignis?”

He lifted his head to study Gladio and then smiled. “Yes Sire.” He rubbed his cheek against Gladio’s, and he leant into the touch, unable to help himself, it was still Ignis.

“Don’t you recognise me Iggy?” he asked softly, turning his head slightly to press his lips to Ignis’, hearing the pleased noise he made at the contact, Ignis happily kissing him, pressing his body closer, tangling their hands together despite the cuffs. Gladio blinked as he realised Ignis was breathing and…yeah, that was a pulse though incredibly slow that he could just feel in his wrist.

Gladio looked at the reclining woman, finding Noctis’ head in her lap, blue/red eyes now open and looking at them with a childish curiosity, even as her hand stroked black hair. “What have you done to them?” he demanded because if Ignis was still alive then Noct was likely too. “They’re still alive!”

“After a fashion,” she shrugged elegantly and then leant forward. “You really don’t know? Well…that is unexpected,” she chuckled and Noctis whined softly, rubbing his cheek against her thigh. “There are two methods to turn someone. The quick way where the blood exchange is done in one go and then the human appears dead for three days. It’s a perfectly accepted method but I prefer the other method, especially for those who will be my Childer,” she indicated him and Ignis and then smiled down at Noctis, “and my Mate.”

Noctis? Her Mate? No…what about Prompto? Noctis didn’t really care for women, not that he’d ever had a choice.

She followed his gaze to Prompto. “He was to be your brother, but it seems there is more to young Prompto’s past than he knew. But we were discussing turning humans.”

Gladio tightened his grip on Ignis’ hand and Iggy made the almost purring noise again, nuzzling at him…trying to comfort him? He forced himself to listen as she explained the longer method, three bites spread out over time, with the human changing more and more each time. It explained the changed appearance, the mix of human and vampire. “And mentally?” he asked, looking at where Noctis lay, not listening or reacting to anything but her touch.

“A side effect of the changes. Although Noctis’ state I believe is due to how he struggled against giving in at first. The magic of his family attempted to protect him and then collapsed. They will regain whatever they would have if the other method had been used.” She scratched her nails through Noct’s hair and he chirped and whined, nothing really human in his reactions. She then gently moved him over to where Prompto lay and Noctis muzzled at him before curling around him. “Ignis,” she called and Ignis immediately left him to go to her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The horror and despair Gladio was radiating was delicious. The pain of his lover not recognising him was perfect, although he shocked her by kissing Ignis who happily returned it, that she hadn’t expected. She had thought he’d be disgusted by Ignis’ touch now but he wasn’t or was able to hide it completely. His fear spiked when she called Ignis back, wrapping her arms around her oldest Childe to draw him into her straddling her, before kissing him. She lay back and rolled so they were on their sides, face to face.

“No…please,” Gladio begged as her hands wandered over pale skin.

She ignored his plea, kissing Ignis again, hearing the noises he was making in pleasure at her touch. She glanced back at Gladio and smirked as she guided Ignis into her body.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched them together, unable to look away as she raped Ignis. As far as he was concerned, that was what it was. Ignis wasn’t in his right mind, he couldn’t consent. The expression on his face as he climaxed…that was still the same, still his Iggy. And then he cried out in horror as she sank her fangs into Ignis’ throat, Ignis whining and moaning but not in pain. Gradually he went still and Gladio could hear the quiet gasps of his breath as he became even paler, his blood being drained away.

“Ignis,” he called desperately, and glassy eyes looked his way. “I’m here Ignis,” he didn’t know if Ignis could understand him, but he needed him to know he wasn’t alone.

He strained against his restraints, but they were too strong. Ignis’ arms slipped from her body as his strength drained away, one hand outstretched towards him and he saw Ignis’ fingers twitch. He kept eye contact until Ignis’ eyes fell shut, breath sighing out of him. She sat up and then lifted Ignis’ limp body into her arms, cradling him to her chest. She gently opened his mouth and then bit into her own wrist, finishing the process. When she removed her wrist she carefully settled Ignis back on the bed and Gladio bit back a sob…he looked like a corpse…Ignis was dead. When he woke he’d be fully a vampire. Would anything of his Iggy survive the change?

She stood from the bed and approached him, and he snarled at her in rage. She cupped his face in her hands and he tried to pull away, but she was too strong. “Shh Childe,” she stroked his cheek. “It will be your turn soon enough. Ignis will wake tomorrow night and then Noctis will undergo the bite. I’ll even let you see them, to see that it isn’t a bad thing.”

“You killed him,” Gladio snapped at her.

“His humanity perhaps. You will be together forever Gladio, no worry of ever losing him to illness or age. I’ll take you all home and you’ll love Tenebrae; you can live with him there in peace.”

“And Prompto?” he demanded.

She let him go and returned to the bed, carefully lifting Prompto to carry him over which was confusing. She then held up Prom’s right wrist, revealing the barcode there and Gladio froze. He’d seen those before…on MT’s.

“No…that’s impossible!”

“Agreed,” she shocked him as she gently lay Prompto’s hand back on his chest, holding him as if he weighed nothing, despite being a few inches shorter than the other blond. “And yet he responded like an MT to a vampires advances. The programming was completely dormant within him until then. Once active it took control and began rewriting his mind. I separated his human memories and personality, what was left after I realised what was happening. Hopefully, the two separate ‘minds’ can be reintegrated at some point. It would seem that Besithia has been lying to the world about his creations.”

“We…we thought he was a bastard…” Gladio admitted, staring at Prompto. “He’s too still…”

“Stasis mode,” she explained, stroking blond hair. “Like this he can survive for months without food or water, It’s how MT’s are transported cheaply. He isn’t aware of anything, even if he was conscious all he can do is follow orders. He is still in the ‘programming’ stage of new ownership. If you’re worried, he will be with his beloved Noctis, I will not part them.”

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, wishing he could reach out and touch Prompto, to assure himself he was alive. She lifted Prompto’s limp hand and then pressed his wrist against Gladio’s fingers, letting him feel the very slow pulse for himself. She then settled Prompto back on the bed before returning to Gladio.

“Do you not recognise me Gladio?” she asked, once again caressing his face.

He swallowed but shook his head. “Maybe….a little familiar?”

“You and your Father destroyed my family, killed them all. I could have done the same thing, instead you will have eternity with those you love. You Father can live with his guilt and grief until your sister is grown and then he will die. For her sake, he will live for now. See how kind I can be?”

“Who are you?”

“Lunafreya Nox Fleuret,” she answered, and he swallowed, he remembered now…he’d never wanted to take that job…they were born vampires not turned, but his Dad had insisted.

If she was being truthful then Iris was safe and that was a relief. No matter what happened to them, his sister would be okay. It was his fault, if he had never invited Ignis to live with him…remained just acquaintances…then he’d be alive and human. Noctis and Prompto though would still be in this mess because Noct was a Lucis Caelum and he was an Amicitia. He’d known Noctis had magic, the idea that it had tried to protect him but that it had backfired, leaving him apparently unable to speak and he hadn’t really moved much on his own either.

And Prompto…bright, bubbly Prompto…an MT? How was it possible? He’d seen MT’s before with their creepy empty eyes and blank faces until programmed to suite their owners desires and usually that was for something that didn’t exactly need them able to think or speak. How could Prompto be so different? A glitch in the program? Or…or were they all capable of being real people?

“Shh, it will be alright, you’ll see. It’s time to sleep now Gladio,” she murmured, still stroking his face and he felt himself relaxing, exhaustion seeping in, and he couldn’t fight it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She watched amber eyes close in sleep and smirked, kissing slack lips before returning to the bed and the watching Noctis. The emotional turmoil had been enough to weaken his defences so she could put him to sleep which was good, she didn’t want to have to deal with him all day after all. She undid the restraints and lay him on the floor to sleep since she didn’t want him injured.

She drew Noctis into her arms, smiling as he cuddled in, seeking affection. “Tomorrow night is your turn,” she murmured, despite knowing he didn’t understand. She would miss the childish innocence, but it would be good to have a mate who could understand and speak with her. She stroked his hair and he gave his best effort at purring.

Noctis was beautiful in his partial transition, he’d been paler than Ignis to start and may end up even paler than she was once it was over. That paleness contrasted nicely with the deep black of his hair though it was a pity he would lose the blue eyes for a time. He had fine, aristocratic features, not surprising considering his family line. She stroked his cheek and he leant into her touch, eager noises coming from him and she smiled before kissing him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus collapsed in his chair, staring at the framed photo on his desk. It was a picture of the four boys at Gladio and Ignis’ graduation. They looked so happy…and yet there was also a sadness to them, they’d known their time together was growing ever shorter. It was most noticeable in the younger boys, but it was there in all of them. He’d been proud of Gladio for doing so well in class and now….now he may never see his son again. Even worse, he may be forced to kill what was left of him.

He’d let stupid pride get the better of him and he was paying for it. Thankfully, Iris didn’t know her brother was missing yet and he didn’t know how to tell her. She was close to all four of the boys, had been terrified each time another went missing, had begged Gladio to remain at home where it was safe…

Regis may never speak with him again if they didn’t find them alive and he wouldn’t blame him. He’d been so sure Ignis’ disappearance had nothing to do with his past but when he was used as bait for Noctis it had been harder to ignore. He’d been doing his own investigating, but he had found nothing. Whoever or whatever had taken them was smart and knew how to hide.

They had to find them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio woke as the cuffs sealed around his wrists, shaking his head to try and wake up quicker. It took a second to remember what was going on and then he yanked on the restraints, but it was too late, and they were secure. He watched her walk back to the bed where an awake Noctis was lying in the middle of the bed, propped up on pillows so he could watch. Lying where he’d been placed before was a still Prompto, unchanged from last time…last night? On Noct’s other side…was Ignis’ body.

“He should wake any minute, the sun set about ten minutes ago,” Lunafreya told him as she moved to cradle Ignis in her arms, stroking his hair as it fell to about his shoulders.

Ignis never wore his hair so long, he liked it neat and short. His body was pale, bloodless, fingers nails clawed where they rested on the bed. His body had changed, more muscular in some places, built for supernatural speed and strength, the perfect predator. He was still beautiful to Gladio, no matter what he looked like. Ignis twitched and then his eyes slowly opened, revealing crimson orbs, no sign of familiar green. His gaze immediately focused on her and Gladio practically held his breath, was there anything of his Ignis left?

There! A flicker of confusion on his face before he relaxed, leaning into the hand that was now cupping his cheek. “Sire,” Ignis murmured and even his voice was different, smoother. She leant in and kissed him and Ignis clung to her, eagerly responding.

Gladio felt as if his heart was breaking even further. Ignis had never liked girls, never been at all interested in them, seeing him so eager… “Iggy,” he whispered, and they stopped kissing, both looking at him.

Ignis looked back at her and she motioned for him to get up so Ignis got off the bed and walked towards him. Gladio couldn’t help letting his eyes wander over his naked form. Ignis stopped in front of him, looking at him, and Gladio saw a flicker of something…recognition?

“Please Ignis, it’s me,” he murmured, knowing Ignis’ senses were now way beyond his own and not wanting to hurt his sensitive hearing.

Ignis reached out, tracing his cheek, and Gladio pressed into his touch. Ignis’ hand moved down his throat and then his chest, tracing his tattoo. “G…Gla…dio?” Crimson eyes locked on him, confusion evident and Gladio nodded.

“It’s me Iggy,” he managed a weak smile and then Ignis was pressed against him, truly purring now, his body deathly cold but Gladio didn’t care, Ignis knew him.

Ignis nuzzled at his throat, sniffing, licking the skin. “M…my throat,” Ignis moaned. “Smell so good,” he whimpered, clutching Gladio’s shoulders.

Gladio felt razor sharp fangs scrape across the skin and he bit his lip to keep quiet. He wanted to touch him, to hold him and promise he’d help him adapt and not be a monster. “It’s okay Ignis, it’s okay,” he whispered, glancing up at her to find she was watching them curiously.

Ignis whined, trembling, his grip tightening to almost painful levels.

“He’s starving, why haven’t you given him anything?” he demanded.

“I have, you, and yet he’s holding back.”

“Hurts,” Ignis moaned, shivering and shuddering against him.

Gladio tugged at the restraints and Ignis looked up, reaching up to touch the cuff.

“What?” he looked so confused. He grabbed the chain and pulled, and she did nothing to stop him even as it ripped free.

As soon as his arm was loose, Gladio wrapped it around Ignis, holding him close, rubbing his back. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he whispered, kissing Ignis’ temple. “You know me.”

Ignis met his eyes and Gladio refused to flinch from the crimson. He stared at him and then nodded. “My Gladio,” he whispered, purring again. He leant in and Gladio met him without hesitation, kissing him tenderly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She was honestly amazed by Ignis. Minutes after waking and he was resisting fresh blood right from the source, choosing to touch and now kiss Gladio. He had to be in so much pain, he was shaking with the need to feed. She didn’t stop him freeing one of the man’s arms, not after seeing him trying to comfort her confused Childe. No, he would not try to harm Ignis, not when he remember him and was responding so well to him.

“Ignis, you need to feed Childe,” she whispered as she appeared swiftly behind him, hands settling on his hips. He whimpered in distress, clinging to Gladio who held on just as tightly. “It’s alright, I won’t let you drain him,” she promised. “You don’t mind, do you Gladio? Letting your blood be his first true meal?” she asked with a smirk and he swallowed, staring at her before he slowly nodded.

“For Iggy,” he agreed, surprising her again. Such love…

She reached out and undid the other cuff. “You’ll be more comfortable on the bed boys.” She guided Ignis back and Gladio moved with them since Ignis was still clinging to him. It would make beginning his transformation easier too. Let Ignis drink from him and then when he was weak she would simply give him her blood to begin the change.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis fell onto the bed with Gladio, it felt familiar, right. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t think. He didn’t know what was happening, but his throat was so dry, he was so thirsty, and Gladio smelt so good. he didn’t understand why he was sucking on his neck, his teeth literally aching to bite, and then Gladio’s hand was in his hair, holding his head there.

“It’s okay Iggy, just do what you need to,” Gladio whispered, stroking his hair, and Ignis whimpered, opening his mouth wider, latching on. Gladio groaned and then hot, rich, liquid was filling his mouth and he swallowed hungrily.

Heat rushed through his body and he began moving against him on instinct, his body equating feeding with physical pleasure due to her method of turning him, not that he knew that.

He cut off a growl as hands touched him, instinctually recognising his Sire’s touch as she helped him move position.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio groaned as razor sharp fangs pierced his skin, running his hands over Ignis’ body in an effort to comfort him and keep him calm as he fed. He knew the kind of damage that could be done during a feeding. He felt Ignis begin moving against him and it felt good, distracting him from the feel of Ignis feeding.

He heard the cut off growl from Iggy and then there were cold, feminine hands nudging his legs apart, letting Iggy settle between them. He felt something touch him and realised what was happening, but he didn’t struggle, forcing his body to relax and not fight the intrusion. She was…it felt strange but better that then Iggy trying something and accidentally hurting him. It was obvious Ignis was reacting on instinct only at the moment. At least she didn’t want Ignis having the guilt of hurting him either.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She sat back and watched as Ignis fed from his lover even as he began to move inside of him, the human doing nothing to struggle, holding the newborn vampire close. With his size, age, and health, he’d have a healthy supply of blood at least.

Noctis was watching them as well with wide, curious eyes, licking his lips at the scent of Gladio’s blood. She stroked his side and he cuddled into her, if Ignis had more control, she’d leave them to it and finish the process with Noctis, but there was far too much risk that Ignis would take too much.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio’s arm slipped from around Ignis, no longer having the strength to hold on. “Ig…gy,” he slurred, body relaxed from pleasure and blood loss. He struggled to keep his eyes open, black spots in his vision.

“Easy Childe, time to stop, you don’t want to hurt him,” she whispered, her voice fading in and out of his hearing.

The pressure and mild pain at his neck stopped, a cold tongue lapping at the skin, and then crimson eyes were staring down at him. “Gladio?” Ignis’ voice was surer…worried?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis licked his lips, staring down at a pale Gladio, there was a taste in his mouth, so delicious. He felt so strange… but Gladio was there, they’d be okay. A hand caressed his cheek, turning his head to meet blue eyes, so pale. “Sire,” he whispered without thought.

“Good boy,” she praised, and he shivered but let her draw him away from Gladio, unable to resist. She pulled him closer, kissing him, and he clung to her, it felt so good. “Go to Noctis, Ignis,” she told him, and he blinked dazedly, seeing…was that Noctis? He crawled across the bed and Noctis reached for him, limbs ungainly.

Ignis reached out and froze, staring down at his own hand for a second, before needing to reach out further and touch Noctis. Something…something had happened? Wasn’t right? Noctis made a happy little chirping noise and Ignis knew it was happiness to have him there. He carefully lifted Noctis and cradled him in his lap, hearing a strange noise…his throat and chest vibrating. He…he was purring?

He looked back at Sire to see her with Gladio cradled against her chest, her wrist against his mouth. There was something…there was a tiny voice in his head saying to stop her, that she was hurting Gladio…but he couldn’t. Eventually she lay Gladio down and Ignis couldn’t help whimpering.

Sire looked up and smiled gently. “It’s alright Ignis, he’ll be alright,” she promised, and he believed her immediately. She moved to his side and he leant against her.

“My head,” he whispered, and she kissed him.

“I know, it’ll get better. Just relax,” she stroked his face and he sighed, feeling calm and relaxed. She gently laid him down, petting his hair, Noctis still curled up on top of him. “Sleep Childe,” she whispered, and he yawned.

He was so tired…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna gently laid Noctis’ body on the bed, his body utterly still in temporary death. Once sure they were all resting and safe, she left. She needed to feed herself and she needed more than the blood she had in the house for them. Noctis would be starving when he woke the next night, just as hungry as Ignis had been but without a living donor to feed from.

That was still a shock, she hadn’t expected the son of a hunter, someone who had helped, to ever willingly allow a vampire to feed from them, even if that vampire had once been their lover.

What other surprised would her new family have in store for her?

_TBC…_


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Luna was surprised to see Noctis stirring, the first to wake for the night, his transformation finished. She moved to sit on the bed, gently pulling Noctis into her arms, a hand running up and down his side to sooth him. There was no way to know how much he would have regained mentally yet, as Ignis had shown, it could take time for the lingering confusion to fade.

Slowly, crimson eyes fluttered open, immediately focusing on her. There was confusion, wariness, and then it faded away and he purred for her.

“Can you understand me Childe?” she asked gently, and he frowned.

“S…Si…Sire,” he stuttered the word out and she smiled.

“Very good Noctis,” she praised, and he shivered, pressing closer. She reached for the blood she’d already set aside for him, pressing the cup to his lips and Noctis greedily gulped it down, whining when he finished. “Greedy,” she teased, pouring him some more. He settled after drinking it, curling into her, purring again.

She stroked her fingers through long black hair, and he pressed into her touch. He was beautiful; alabaster skin almost glowing in the low light, crimson eyes framed by thick black lashes, black hair falling midway down his back. His claws and fangs did nothing to detract from his looks, his body now a weapon, powerful but also seductive. The transformation caused the hair to grow long since it would never grow again. It meant it could be cut to a new length, one that could be easy to style to fit many different fashions over the centuries.

“Sire,” he whispered in awe, nuzzling at her. “Head…hurt.”

“It’s alright, just relax,” she soothed, noticing Ignis beginning to stir. She moved Noctis over to where Prompto lay. “Does he look familiar Childe?” she asked.

Noctis cocked his head to the side, staring at Prompto, obviously confused. He slowly reached out to touch Prompto’s cheek, looking fascinated. “Mi…mine,” he whispered, and she smiled, part of him had recognised him then.

She then began teaching him the phrase he needed to know, Noctis stumbling through it but eventually getting it, looking happy when he repeated it exactly, without any stuttering. “Unit 05953234, activate,” she ordered and watched as Prompto’s breathing deepened.

Blue eyes snapped open, staring up at the ceiling. “Unit 05953234, online,” he stated. “Awaiting Secondary User encoding.”

She nodded at Noctis who looked curiously at the blond.

“Secondary User, Noctis Nox Fleuret,” Noctis told him, smiling proudly when he did it perfectly.

She smiled back and guided Noctis into touching Prompto to arouse him, before coaxing Noctis to lie down on his back, legs spread. She then sat Prompto up and got him to move over to Noctis who waited curiously, whispering orders in Prompto’s ear which he confirmed the receipt of mechanically. She positioned Prompto where he needed to be and he began to move, programming recognising what was required of him. Noctis looked confused as Prompto entered him, his body offering only brief resistance before adjusting, a vampires biology enabling his body to adapt almost instantly. She pressed his head down so that their lips met and then Noctis was kissing him even as Prompto perfunctorily moved inside of him, Noctis whining and moaning at the brand new sensations.

“Noctis?” Ignis’ voice made her turn to look to see him sitting up, watching the two in confusion.

“Come here Ignis,” she called, and he immediately looked at her.

He went to move and then froze, muscles locking up, body trembling, but then he obediently crawled across the bed to her. “W…what ha’e you…done to me?” he slurred out, fighting, but he couldn’t fight a Childe’s obedience to their Sire.

She ran a hand through his hair, and he pressed into her touch, eyes going hazy. “That’s it Childe,” she praised, and he shivered, even as she drew him into her arms.

“N…no…” he whimpered, body going utterly limp as she stroked his back.

She tipped his head up and kissed him, feeling him try to resist but then his lips parted for her. Lunafreya smiled as he began purring, body betraying him. Without the need to breath they could kiss for a long time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He whined and moaned in pleasure, claws digging in to…to the sheets below him. He felt so confused, he didn’t understand what was happening, what was wrong with him. He stared up into empty blue eyes, the face blank, he knew it….didn’t he? He squirmed and writhed, trying to get more of whatever was happening, only to be restrained, forced to lie still and just let it happen, unaware it was all part of his Sire’s plan for him.

As the figure leant down again, he turned his head and bit down, following his own orders from his Sire, ensuring all relevant data was recorded by Prompto’s body and programming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis couldn’t stop from responding to her as she kissed him, begging noises coming from his throat. What was happening to him? He felt so strange and it was hard to think. He’d….they’d gone to a club… he gasped, thoughts scattering as she broke the kiss to suck on his throat, it felt so good!

It was wrong…wrong because….”Gladio!” he cried out, trying to turn his head, to look for him. He saw…Noct? Was it Noctis? He was lying on his back, someone…Prompto moving over him. They couldn’t…it…it wasn’t allowed even though he couldn’t remember why.

“Shhh Childe,” she murmured, kissing his throat and Ignis whined, partially in distress. “Your Mate is near. See?” She gently turned his head and he stared at Gladio who lay nearby, asleep? 

“P…p…please,” he begged.

“Please what Childe?”

“What…?” he struggled to speak. She smiled at him and it was then that he saw the fangs, mind sluggishly putting the pieces together. “Va…mpire…” they had to get away. He felt weak, tired…thirsty?

She moved away and he struggled to get up, to get to Gladio, but then she was back, pressing a mug to his lips and he gasped at the scent coming from it, mouth opening automatically to allow the rich, thick, warm fluid in. He drank, unable to stop himself, he needed it, the tiredness and weakness fading. The smell…blood, it was blood, he was drinking blood.

“No,” he sobbed as he realised what had happened to him.

“It’s alright Childe, calm down,” she soothed, and he felt the panic and horror fade, calming down, leaving him feeling…foggy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She was actually a bit in awe of how he was trying to fight against her mentally. His mind was definitely coming back to him, he’d called out for Gladio, had recognised at least Noctis, had worked out what he was drinking and likely what he had become. Now he lay in her arms, body utterly relaxed, unable to be anything but calm.

She glanced over at the other two, seeing Prompto holding Noctis still as he continued to thrust in and out, his head down, Noctis’ fangs buried in his throat. “That’s enough Noctis, lick the wound closed and pull back Childe,” she ordered, and he immediately obeyed. Poor frustrated Noctis was whimpering needily obviously wanting more than the steady, mechanical, motions Prompto was using.

She looked down at Ignis again and smirked, Noctis would now be encoded into Prompto’s programming. “Unit 05953234, enter stasis mode,” she commanded.

“Unit 05953234, confirmed,” he replied, and his body collapsed on top of Noctis, still inside of him.

Noctis began making distressed noises, reaching up to shake the unresponsive Prompto.

“Ignis,” she murmured, and he looked at her lazily. “Noctis needs your help,” she told him, and he immediately reacted by trying to move. She moved him over to the two.

She easily removed Prompto’s body from Noctis, his body utterly limp as she placed him back on his side of the bed. Noctis began moving on the bed, obviously frustrated but not knowing what to do.

“Look at him Ignis,” she said and Ignis looked at Noctis, still calm. She drew him back up into her arms and began touching him. “Doesn’t he look so tempting, beautiful, so needy. You need to look after your little brother Ignis, you want to help him, don’t you?” she asked and Ignis slowly nodded. “So help him.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stared at Noctis, hearing every word she said and…it made sense. Noctis needed him. He felt her let go and crawled over to his brother. He leant in and kissed him, feeling Noctis relax, but he was still making needy noises and Ignis began touching him, exploring. He knew it was Noctis but…there was something…he looked different? It didn’t matter.

He had to help him, and he wanted to, needing it too. That was all he could think of, thrusting inside of the willing body beneath him even as they continued to kiss.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She left them to it as she turned to Gladio who should be waking soon. She should have left a little more time between them perhaps, but it was better they all be tied to her quickly. She set up the plate of food and mug of blood for him and waited for him to wake. She did wonder if the circumstances of his first bite would affect him.

Not even a minute later, he began to wake. He blinked dazedly up at her, confused, and then some of it cleared. “Sire,” he whispered.

“Good evening Childe,” she greeted him.

“Iggy?” he asked, trying to sit up, and she helped him.

She watched as he saw the two together, obviously enjoying what they were doing, saw the confusion and then recognition. She pressed the mug to his lips, and he drank before eating the food she gave him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stared at the two having sex, they looked so different, but he knew, it was Iggy and Noctis. There was no jealousy, no anger, nothing except curiosity and longing. He…he remembered seeing Ignis…dead…but now he was fine and that was all that mattered. He felt a hand in his hair, and he relaxed even further, pressing into the touch, eyes falling half closed as he enjoyed what he was seeing.

He was distracted when his head was turned, and then soft lips pressed to his. Soon all thought of what they were doing was gone as he was touched and kissed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya held Noctis in her arms, her mate smiling shyly at her. There was intelligence and awareness in his eyes now that had been lacking during his transformation and while she had enjoyed having him like that, it would have gotten boring eventually.

Ignis was having fun with his still turning mate, Prompto in stasis, so it left the two of them as alone as they could get since she wouldn’t split them up between rooms. Once home, that wouldn’t be a problem, but Insomnia was not safe, she wanted them all within reach, where she could protect them.

“Sire,” he murmured, nuzzling at her, and she smiled at him.

“Will you be my Mate, dear Noctis?” she asked, and he nodded eagerly. She twisted around, tumbling them fully down onto the bed, Noctis on his back, laughing at the very fast move. She had planned from the start to take him as her Mate but after the resistance he’d put up, she wanted him as bonded to her as possible. It was possible that being turned would actually increase his magic and the last thing she wanted was him able to use it against her.

“So beautiful,” he whispered in awe as he stared up at her. His speech had definitely improved, even if his memory was rather haphazard. So far, he barely remembered anything of his human life, he remembered people but no events, and really, he only remembered his brothers. More may return in time but there was no loss if it didn’t.

She straddled him and he moaned at the sensation, body always eager and willing when it came to her and Ignis. She’d been carefully training him to be that way after all. They were vampires, they didn’t need to stop and rest like humans did, they would only stop for the daylight sleep and to feed if they were intent on pleasure. When the time came, she guided his mouth to her throat, feeling him bite her for the first time, crying out in pleasure.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis curled around his mate, purring for him, stroking his skin, despite Gladio being ‘dead’. Tomorrow night he would wake up and he would be like them finally. He didn’t like seeing him so still, but Sire promised everything would be fine.

A tiny voice in his voice whispered not to trust her, that she had…hurt them? But the voice was getting quieter and quieter every night, the bond between Sire and Childe drowning it out, making him ever more loyal to her.

Sire looked after them, she made them, and he loved her. Noctis was her Mate, they were her Childer, they would do anything she wished. She even shared her Mate with him! Noctis was so different to his own Mate, so much smaller, almost delicate. Noctis had been his friend forever but never in reach because of…he couldn’t be with anyone for a reason, Ignis just couldn’t remember why. It didn’t matter anymore, nothing from then mattered, did it? Gladio, Prompto, and Noctis mattered.

She had explained that Prompto was an MT and once Gladio woke up, they would finish programming him. When they returned home, Prompto would even give Sire a baby. He remembered what an MT was, and it was confusing how Prompto could be one, but if she said he was then he had to be. So he wasn’t really a ‘he’, he was a biological machine, created to feed and breed with born vampires. Sire had explained about trying to save his memories and personality, would anything of the Prompto they had known, that Noctis loved, still exist?

“Iggy,” Noctis called and Ignis looked over at him.

Noctis was slouching against the bedhead, long hair falling over one bare shoulder even as he lazily touched himself. Crimson eyes were locked on him and Ignis rose from beside Gladio, kissing slack lips, before making his way to Noctis. Sire had left them, she had to get more blood for them, but she had told him to look after the others and Noctis obviously needed attention.

He moved to straddle Noctis, a knee on either side of his legs, gripping the headboard, before ducking his head to kiss him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya was unsurprised to find Ignis and Noctis having sex when she returned, it was perfectly normal for new vampires to be obsessed with the act, especially with their Sire and any siblings. It helped deepen the bonds between them and gave them something other than blood to focus on. They would settle down within a few years. Not that she was complaining, not at all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor put the report down and sighed, there had been no more disappearances since Gladio. That was the final nail in the coffin when it came to Clarus’ theories, the boys had definitely been targeted. None of them had been seen since so either they were dead or being kept somewhere they had yet to find.

The thought of the four boys dead…it killed him. He had known Noctis from the moment he was born, Ignis a few years later, Gladio even later and Prompto…well the blond had become something of a protégé…the child he’d never had. He didn’t know if it would be worse if whatever took them was something that could change them. It scared him to think he may see them again one day only it wouldn’t really be them anymore. If that happened, then undoubtedly, someone would die, because there’d be only one reason to send them back, to kill them all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis sat with Gladio’s hand clutched in his, purring softly already as he waited, much to her amusement. Gladio would be waking any minute and Ignis was taking his responsibilities and Gladio’s Mate seriously.

Ignis looked up at her, no sign left of the resistance he had shown once he’d first woken. He was now her loyal Childe and loved her without reservation. Noctis was sitting nearby, watching curiously, not wanting to crowd Gladio.

Gladio twitched and then crimson eyes opened.

_TBC…_

_A shorter chapter but it felt a good place to leave it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding in a timeline of their turning, I just listed Monday to Sunday since I never said what day Ignis was taken on. Had to write it cause I was losing track of where in the process they should be.
> 
> Monday – Ignis 1st bite
> 
> Tuesday – Ignis wakes and used as bait. Noctis 1st bite
> 
> Wednesday – Noct’s first awakening
> 
> Thursday – Ignis 2nd bite
> 
> Friday – Noctis 2nd bite – Prompto taken from home – MT programming activates- put into stasis
> 
> Saturday – Gladio taken
> 
> Sunday – Ignis 3rd bite
> 
> Monday – Ignis wakes a full vampire -Noctis 3rd bite – Gladio first bite
> 
> Tuesday – Noctis wakes – Prompto programmed for him
> 
> Wednesday –
> 
> Thursday – Gladio second bite
> 
> Friday – Noctis becomes Lunafreya’s mate
> 
> Saturday –
> 
> Sunday – Gladio third bite
> 
> Monday – Gladio wakes – all 3 are full vampires. Prompto’s programming completed with Ignis and Gladio


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Warning: Prompto is being used for what an MT was made for when it comes to born vampires_

**Chapter 7**

Noctis pulled Prompto along by the hand, being very careful not to hurt him, the blond following obediently, eyes and face as blank as they had been ever since Noctis woke up barely able to remember anything except he was Sire’s and Prom was his. Prompto mostly did what he said because he was the ‘Secondary User’, only his Mate’s orders override his. But…it didn’t feel right to order Prompto around, to hear him use a number to refer to himself, he was Prompto.

He…he didn’t remember much before Sire, but he knew Prompto had been different; had been lively and happy and Noctis loved him. He missed that Prompto, wanted him back, but Sire had explained what had happened to him, that his Prompto may never come back, not fully. He had to cling to the hope that something of his Prompto still survived inside the empty machine he’d become, that Sire had managed to save something. She just hadn’t wanted to risk trying to merge the two until they were safely home and now they were.

This incredible place was home and he loved it already.

He heard his Mate laugh and then he just knew where to take Prompto, to a massive bedroom, curtains pulled back from balcony doors to reveal the night world outside, but he ignored it to guide Prompto down onto the bed where he lay utterly still even as Noctis pet his hair.

“Sire’s going to make it better Prom,” he murmured as he waited for her. She had to make sure Ignis and Gladio were settled into their own room too and then she’d come to them.

Finally, she appeared in the doorway and he smiled happily at her, he loved her so much. She walked over and cupped his cheek in her hand, Noctis immediately leaning into her touch. She leant in and his eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him, purring in reaction and not even trying to fight the urge to do so. He would never hide how good she made him feel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio looked around in awe, this was their room? It was bigger than the apartment they’d shared. He felt Iggy squeeze his hand, looked over to see his eyes wide in awe. They could live in a shack as far as he cared, so long as they were together, Sire close by. Ignis tugged him into the bathroom, lacking some of what he’d once considered essential, instead all there was, was a massive shower and a swimming pool masquerading as a bath. He saw Ignis eye the tub and grinned, going to start the water.

“Gladio?”

“Sire said she’s busy tonight,” he offered and Ignis nodded, lifting his hands to begin removing his clothing.

Gladio was quickly distracted by that, enjoying as each piece of perfect pale skin was revealed. Ignis had always been pale and slender but his body was different now, even better, stronger, powerful…beautiful. Ignis smirked at him, flashing fangs, and Gladio swallowed hard.

He began stripping as well and he could feel Ignis watching him as he did, eyes wandering over him. Did he look all that different? It was hard to tell since he couldn’t exactly check in the mirror anymore and asking Ignis or Noctis just got puzzled looks, of the three of them he remembered the most of being human…because he hadn’t struggled against Sire? He’d had no reason to when his reason for existing already belonged to her.

He turned the water off and got in, sighing as he felt truly warm for the first time since waking up a vampire weeks ago. He felt the water move and opened his eyes to find Ignis braced over him, hands gripping the side of the tub, knees braced beside Gladio’s hips. Ignis’ smirk was predatory and Gladio grinned, letting him do as he pleased.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya took her time kissing her Mate, something she never tired of, hearing him purr in pleasure at the attention. The trip to Tenebrae had been stressful but she hadn’t been comfortable keeping them in Insomnia any longer, not when there were still ongoing searches for them.

They’d been uncomfortable in clothing and then being around their natural food source during the journey. There had been no accidents though, her control of them too good for that. People had also kept their distance which had helped, recognising them for the new vampires they were. It was obvious due to how easily distracted they were, how much physical contact they sought from her and each other. Prompto had received less looks, no one paid attention to MT’s after all and his blank expression and gaze gave away what he was immediately.

And that was why she eventually stopped kissing Noctis, tenderly stroking his cheek instead as he calmed. She had work to do tonight and it would not be easy, but she would give the boy back what she could of his humanity. She turned to Prompto and felt Noctis sit up, watching with wide eyes as she gently lifted the still blond in her arms, carefully reaching for his mind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

It…he…05953234…Prompto? Unit 05953234…Prompto Argentum… memories and programming clashed, and it wanted to scream! It wanted? Clawed fingers ran through hair, scratching lightly at skin, and its…his mind calmed.

“Prom? Can you hear me?” The voice was familiar…Secondary User…no…Noct...Noctis… A question, not an order to respond.

He wanted to answer, awareness of its body slowly coming to it, functional, lying on something soft, head resting on a cold body. Cold? Programming demanded it remain as it was until ordered but he struggled against it to answer Noctis. It felt like it took forever but he knew it was exactly one minute and fifty-three seconds before his eyes opened and he stared up into crimson.

The owner of the eyes smiled, revealing sharp fangs, and part of him was panicking while the programming was insisting this was his Secondary User… Noct…a vampire? The hand was still moving through his hair and he struggled to move, to press into the comforting touch.

“Prom?” Noctis sounded worried.

He swallowed, throat working, trying to get his body to respond, to ignore the programming. It was so hard, but he could see the fear in unfamiliar crimson. Vampire or not, this was Noctis and he hated worrying him. “N…Noct,” he gasped out.

Noctis made a noise, half laugh of relief and half sob but then he was leaning down closer, cold lips pressing to his briefly. “You’re still in there,” he whispered. “Sire did it, she saved you.”

He didn’t understand but it didn’t matter, Noctis was there. He struggled to lift a trembling arm and Noctis caught his hand in his, lifting it to press to his cheek. His skin was icy cold, but it was okay, Prompto had always been overly warm. “Noct,” he whispered. He tried to sit up, but he couldn’t but then Noctis was gently pulling him up to rest against him. He managed to move enough to curl into him, cold arms wrapping around him protectively. “I…it…I can’t…” he whimpered, frustrated and scared.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re safe,” Noctis soothed and Prompto felt himself relaxing, unable to stay scared.

He could feel it, in his mind, programming. He…he wasn’t human…wasn’t a Niff bastard like they’d thought…he was an MT. Nothing but a biological machine…but he felt real…he loved Noct...he did, it was real, he was real. Wasn’t he?

“Love you,” Noct whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Real?” he asked and Noctis held on tighter.

“This is real,” he promised but Prompto managed a small shake of his head.

“Me…real?”

Noctis moved, Prompto’s head spinning at the speed, and then he was on his back, Noctis hovering over him face to face, crimson eyes locked on his. “You are real,” he hissed. “You are Prompto Argentum, I don’t care where you were born or why. You’re my best friend and I love you.” Noctis pressed his lips to his and Prompto found his parting to let him deepen it, it felt so good, but then Noctis pulled back.

“Sire didn’t know, or she would have turned you immediately to keep this from happening,” he explained gently, hand now resting against Prompto’s cheek. “You…you just went blank and spoke like an MT, so she went into your head. The programming was overwriting the real you. She put a wall between it and you to save whatever was left but there was no way to know how much of you was left. There was nothing else she could do except follow the programming until we got here.”

Follow the programming… “Secondary User Noctis Nox Fleuret,” he stated easily, and then blinked, lips twitching in a small frown. That wasn’t right, he was a Lucis Caelum. Sire…did he use his Sire’s name now? Noct was a vampire…but he was still Noct? Still loved him despite how they’d both changed?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared into no longer empty blue eyes, seeing the flickers of confusion and fear, hating that Prompto thought he wasn’t real. He kept his hand gently resting against a warm cheek, knowing he had to be careful, that he could accidentally hurt him if he wasn’t. Sire said he was sturdier than a human would be but that his body seemed a bit more human than a normal MT would be, she said it must be a process and he hadn’t gone through the whole thing.

He leant in and kissed him again, feeling Prompto respond to a point. “Prom…are you scared of me? I’d never hurt you,” he swore, seeing tears leak from blue eyes. “I’ve been so scared that you wouldn’t remember me, that…that you’d be gone.”

He felt Prompto jerk beneath him and then a trembling hand was pressed to his chest, over his silent heart. “Love?”

Noctis smiled, trying not to show too much of his fangs, not wanting him to be scared. “I love you,” he promised, pressing his forehead to Prompto’s. “I will always love you, no matter what.” He began to purr, trying to comfort him, feeling blunt human fingernails digging into his skin, blue eyes widening slightly at the noise, and then the ghost of a smile.

“Noct,” Prompto whispered, tugging and Noctis saw his lips part in asking.

Noctis grinned and kissed him, this time feeling him respond more though it felt slightly off, like he was fighting to do it. Oh…right, MT’s were made to just let their bodies be used, they didn’t respond like Prompto was obviously trying to. Prompto was fighting the programming, fighting his own biology, for him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She had left them alone, knowing that her presence would confuse things more depending on how much Prompto remembered. Hearing that first gasping word was a relief for Noctis’ sake.

If nothing of the boy had survived within, she would have done what she had to for her Mate’s sake, so that he wouldn’t stare at the boy with such sadness and longing. His memory was a mess already, the idea of further altering it had not been something she was looking forward to doing.

She listened to his one or two word questions, knowing the programming was working against him but maybe she could lessen it, give him orders to speak freely or something. He definitely remembered Noctis, hearing Noctis plead for him not to be afraid of him was hard, but she didn’t think he was, there was no scent of that kind of fear coming from him.

If he could work past the programming then in a while she would have another Childe. Once she had an heir through him anyway.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Prompto?” Gladio called, utterly relieved when the blond looked at him and there was recognition there. “Hey blondie,” he whispered, kneeling beside the window seat he was sitting on. He gently touched the back of one hand, being carefully of his sharp nails, feeling Prompto staring at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he whispered. It was his fault, his Dad’s fault. He wouldn’t go back, he loved Iggy and Sire, but because of them, Prompto had lost so much. He felt a hand in his hair and looked up to see Prompto smiling slightly.

“Not fault,” Prompto said, swallowing hard, obviously struggling. His other arm came up, asking, and Gladio carefully drew him into his arms, moving to sit on the window seat and Prompto pressed against him.

“We’re here for you Prom, we all love you,” he murmured.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She stood in the shadows, looking at the blond as he sat in the diminishing sunlight. Made for them or not, MT’s still needed a certain amount of natural sunlight to thrive, although less than a human. On the table beside him was food and drink, mostly gone now which was good. After two months, he was able to do more for himself than when he had first woken, though the food had been prepared and left for him by Ignis before he retired for the day and it had been Noctis to lead Prompto to the chair, had made himself give Prompto instructions on using the nearby bathroom when he needed it. Some things were easier than others apparently.

She had kept her distance from Prompto, to allow him to adjust, whispering to him as he slept, working to help him overcome the programming as much as possible. She let him spend nights with Noctis, her Mate trying to help him recover himself. The nights her other Childer took him and she spent with a very thankful Noctis. Tonight the three were together and she was going to begin helping Prompto get used to her place in his life. She could simply order him but if he was to one day be her Childe, she would prefer to let him become accustomed to her presence, to want her attention.

As the sun finished setting she entered the room, making sure to make enough noise for him to hear, seeing his head slowly turn towards her. She didn’t miss the flicker of fear in his eyes, he understood how much power she had over his life. She smiled and perched on the side of the chair, reaching out to gently stroke fine blond hair, feeling him tremble under her touch. For his comfort, she appeared fully human for once, something the others wouldn’t be able to manage for at least a few years.

“Good evening Prompto,” she murmured in greeting. “You’ve done well today,” she praised, making sure he knew she meant the fact he had managed to eat, drink, and take care of his hygiene.

“Remember…took me,” he said, eyes wide with defiance and fear.

That was surprising, she had thought those memories would be among those he had lost. She knew he remembered nothing of the humans who had raised him, nothing of his life before Noctis, that the months leading up to her taking them were fragmented. Noctis said Prompto was different, beyond the programming, quiet in a way he’d never been before and other small things all three had picked up on.

“This was never the plan,” she told him, still stroking his hair, feeling his body relaxing, leaning towards her. Despite how hard he fought it, he was programmed to obey her above all others, to belong to her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He wanted to pull away, to scream and shout at her, but instead he could feel himself relaxing, leaning into her touch. His eyelids felt heavy, the world going hazy, his thoughts slowing. He felt a cold hand on his chin, tipping his head up, staring into crystal blue eyes that he knew were really crimson. He tried to speak, to do anything, but he couldn’t.

Cold, soft, lips pressed to his and his automatically parted slightly to allow her to deepen the kiss if she wanted. A pleasant numbness spread through his mind and body, responding to the attention of a born vampire and one whose genes were encoded into him now. He obediently stood as she guided him to his feet, following docilely.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She saw the change as his instincts took over, blue eyes going glassy though not empty, body pliant as he slumped more towards her as she kissed him. She broke the kiss and pulled him to his feet, leading him by the hand back to her rooms. He was utterly placid, making no attempt to speak or pull away. She stripped off the loose pants and shirt he had been dressed in since he was human and therefore affected by temperature changes, then lay him down on the bed.

She kissed and caressed his body which immediately responded to the stimulation. He was pretty and she couldn’t wait to see how he would look as one of them, but that would have to wait.

  
“Prompto,” she whispered in his ear, wondering if he could hear her.

She reached for his mind, finding the pleasant haze of numbness that had overtaken him, wondering why such a feeling would be part of the programming. Unless more than just her genetics was needed to fertilise the eggs? She gently touched his mind beyond that, drawing it into a more aware state, letting him feel the pleasant haze and enjoy it, to be aware of how good she was making his body feel. She wanted him to enjoy and even look forward to the process, to feel a sense of satisfaction and joy that his body was doing what it had been made for, that he was carrying her future children within him, nurturing them in the warmth and safety of his living body.

She smiled at the soft moan he let out before she kissed him again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

The numbness slowly faded, leaving him floating in a delightful fog, unable to think. Sensation gradually trickled in, hands caressing his body, lips…he moaned and then lips were on his and he kissed back eagerly. His body responded eagerly to every touch, wanting more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna lay beside the sleeping Prompto in the bed, his skin still flushed from the last few hours even though his breathing and heart rate had slowed. It wasn’t actual sleep, but it wasn’t stasis either, it was what was needed for everything he had absorbed from her to be passed on to the eggs he carried. In a month or two, one or two eggs would leave his body, and then another month and it would hatch.

She sensed her Mater outside of the door and smiled, the door opening immediately and then Noctis was there, half asleep already, and she held her hand out to him. He scrambled onto the bed, looking utterly graceful despite the uncoordinated movement. He curled up against her and then saw Prompto, becoming more alert. “Shh,” she soothed, kissing his forehead. “Prompto is fine,” she promised. “He just needs his rest to ensure the baby is safe,” she explained, not wanting to try and explain vampire reproduction to her half asleep Mate with dawn almost there, and his memories of the human method gone. As far as he was concerned, sex was for fun, for bonding with loved ones, not anything else.

“Baby?” he mumbled, eyelids drooping as he struggled to remain awake, the sun rising outside of the safety of a home built centuries ago to keep their kind safe from its lethal light. Before anything more could be said his body went still in sleep and she smiled, brushing his hair back from his face before curling around him to sleep as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto pressed a hand to his lower abdomen. He knew what MT’s were used for, but it was still hard to put that together with the idea that he was…well, pregnant, was the only term he could really think of. He remembered snatches of that night; the MT instincts having taken full control of him. He remembered the sensation of cold hands on his body, being unable to think, pleasure…he shivered.

He knew he’d always wanted Noctis to be his first, his only, but she had been. She had been the one to begin his ‘programming’ and now when he was merging more into one with the MT parts of himself, she’d done it again. The thought of an egg or eggs growing inside him made him want to scream in terror and demand they take them out! But…a tiny part of him felt proud, wanted them safe and healthy…was that the programming? It had to be.

How had he lived his whole life unaware of that part of his own body? Probably because he didn’t touch himself a lot, not that he remembered. He knew their rooms had been joined by a bathroom and he could be heard or walked in on and it’d hurt because he’d always known Noct was out of reach.

He wished, if it was anyone, it could be Noct’s but only born vampires could have kids, it was what made him valuable to her. Was that his future? To be used over and over until his body couldn’t produce anymore? None of the others would try to stop it, they were utterly under her thrall and the idea of her exerting that much power over him scared him when he already had so little control of himself. He could think much clearer than he could when he first woke up but talking and moving were still almost impossible without orders at times.

When it was over, he wouldn’t be him anymore and he knew it. No, he’d be their Prompto just as Noctis and the others had become hers. He’d struggled so hard all his life to work out who he was, and she was taking it all away. She even thought she was being kind in doing so, ‘letting’ him be with Noctis. Noctis who was still the same in a lot of ways despite the lost memories and changes being a vampire had made.

Part of him just wanted it over and done with, to not live with the mental fight all the time to do anything. Why did it matter if he could do things for himself? He wouldn’t want to do anything except what she wanted anyway once turned. Except he couldn’t give her kids once turned, could he? Who knew, maybe he’d keep that ability and would spend eternity increasing the vampire race.

A gentle hand in his hair had him relaxing, thoughts calming, and turning his head shakily to press a kiss to the wrist, looking up to find Noctis looking down at him in concern. Noctis leant down to kiss him and Prompto managed to lift his arms, wrapping around Noct’s neck, the vampire laughing but lifting him as if he weighed nothing, carrying him over to a couch to cuddle together. A tender hand stroked over his stomach even as he nuzzled at Prompto’s throat, not to drink though, not in Prompto’s condition, but it felt…nice. There was no obvious change to his body and there wouldn’t be and yet they all kept touching his stomach as if they could feel what was in there and maybe with their greater senses they could.

He found himself drifting as Noctis began to purr and his last thought before sleep claimed him was that maybe…maybe being their Prompto would be okay.

_TBC…_


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Luna lay on a blanket in the garden, her head pillowed on Noctis’ lap, his fingers running through her hair. The full moon hung bright above them, lighting the garden and its night blooming flowers beautifully. It was nice, to just spend some peaceful time together. Ignis and Gladio were taking care of Prompto for the night and soon they would have a baby taking their time and attention. She looked up at Noctis and smiled at her Mate who smiled back happily, his expression one of love and peace.

He was so much happier without the majority of his human memories. He no longer had to act the part of disenfranchised Royalty who lived under a marriage contract when in love with his best friend. Now he got to love freely, to spend his nights learning what he liked, trying out hobbies. Turned out, he had a gift for playing the piano that he was enjoying the chance to work on. She liked listening to him play, improving every time he did.

“Sire?” he asked after a while.

“Yes Noctis?” she pressed into his hand and he kept stroking her hair, claws occasionally lightly scratching her scalp.

“Prompto’s really having a baby?” he asked, looking confused.

She nodded and began explaining, she hadn’t bothered to fully explain since he’d shown no interest in the mechanics before. The face he pulled at the idea of eggs was rather amusing though.

“A boy or girl?” he asked, and she took his free hand in hers.

“We won’t know until it hatches,” she answered. “Which do you want?”

“Whichever you want,” he told her immediately.

“Well…I suppose it would be nice to not be the only woman around,” she teased, and he laughed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis hummed softly as he cut up the vegetables for the stew. He didn’t remember learning to cook but somehow he could. Despite being unable to eat what he made, he enjoyed the process and Prompto enjoyed the products. Sire always made sure the pantry was well stocked with fresh, healthy, foods too which was nice. No one else ever joined him in the kitchen, not liking the smell of the food, but it didn’t bother him at all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio grinned as he raced through the garden, Noctis hot on his heels. He stopped and turned as fast as he could, seeing Noct’s eyes go wide and then he was pinning the other to the ground, Noctis shifting, trying to throw him off. He glanced up to see Ignis smiling from where he was sitting on the grass, his head leaning against Sire’s legs as she stroked his hair. They were vampires, they didn’t need exercise to stay fit, but it was fun to chase each other and mock fight. He was bigger and stronger then Noctis, always had been and becoming vampires hadn’t changed that, but Noctis was faster than him so he had to be sneaky and unpredictable to actually get a hold of him. He struggled for a bit before finally admitting defeat and Gladio let him up, heading over to their Mates.

Iggy smiled and lifted his head from her legs, reaching out a hand, and Gladio took it, sinking to his knees beside him even as Noctis sat on the bench beside Sire, leaning against her. They sat together for a while, until Gladio realised he was beginning to feel groggy.

“Time to sleep,” Sire murmured, and they got up, heading inside.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna stroked Prompto’s lower abdomen, feeling the firmness of the slightly rounded flesh. He shifted in his sleep, eyes moving behind closed lids, dreaming. She’d never seen any signs of him dreaming before and it was a good sign for his mental recovery. She smiled as Noctis joined them, hair still damp from the bath they had taken together.

He stretched out beside Prompto, nuzzling his throat, an arm going around his chest and Prompto shifted towards him. “Is he okay?” Noct asked and she nodded.

“Any day now,” she told him and Noctis smiled, his hand joining hers and she showed him what she had felt.

Prompto began to stir, curling onto his side and into Noctis who ran his fingers through short blond hair. It would take time for his hair to grow out at a human pace. Blue eyes slowly opened, and he smiled for Noctis, facial expressions had become far easier for him although he still struggled with everything else.

She shifted to press against Prompto’s back, feeling him tense slightly before his body relaxed again. She gently slipped a hand under his shirt, stroking warm skin, keeping him calm, stress in his condition wasn’t good after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio moaned in pleasure as Ignis’ fangs scraped the sensitive skin of his neck, even as Gladio held on tightly. It felt so good! He loved Ignis more than anything...except Sire of course. He would happily spend eternity in bed with his Mate, giving his body to him. He had vague memories of things being very different before but that was one aspect of his human life that had faded, and it didn’t matter. He’d loved Iggy then and he still loved him now.

“Please,” he begged, and Ignis lifted his head, smiling at him, before kissing him hungrily. He shifted to give Ignis better access and groaned when he felt Ignis finally give him what he needed, pressing inside him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna lay on the couch with Ignis, listening to his marvellous voice as he read from the book out loud. She played with long dark blond hair as she listened, but he remained focused on reading because she had told him to read to her.

All three still had the long hair they had woken with and she had decided not to have it cut, enjoying being able to run her hands through it, to tug on it when she wished.

She looked up as the door opened, Noctis rushing inside, crimson eyes wide in worry. “Noctis?” she sat up.

“It’s Prompto!” he answered.

Was it time? She got up and followed Noctis to where Prompto sat, curling around his stomach, expression flickering between pain and blankness. She pressed a hand to his abdomen, feeling the muscles contract and then release. “It’s time,” she told them both, gently running her fingers through bright blond hair and Prompto leant into her touch, beginning to pant.

“Shh Prompto, relax. Your body knows what to do, just let go and let it happen,” she murmured, watching his eyes as they dulled, his mind submitting to instinct and programming at her encouragement. “Carry him Noctis,” she told her Mate and he carefully lifted Prompto from the chair, Prompto limp in his arms.

She led the way underground, into a room that hadn’t been used in over a century. Her siblings and her had been the last born in the hatchery and now she was the last left, but not after today. Noctis carefully settled Prompto where she indicated, sitting behind him to support him, whispering comforting words to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis laughed as Gladio flopped theatrically on the bed beside him. “Have fun?” he teased.

Gladio mock glared at him before shifting around to rest against his side, head over his un-beating heart. Ignis lifted his hand to run through long dark hair, smiling when Gladio began to purr.

“That bad?” he asked and Gladio shook his head slightly. “It’s okay, there’s no rush. We have forever Darling, you’ll find something you like eventually.”

“You have cooking, Noct has music…” Gladio mumbled sleepily.

“And you’ll find a hobby you like too. Besides, mine will only last so long as Prompto is mortal. Once he joins us, I’ll need a new one too,” he pointed out. He wasn’t sure what else he might like to do but like he’d said, they had forever. “Who knows, maybe you’ll be the best at handling Sire’s baby once it hatches.”

That got a sleepy smile from his Mate. Gladio had mentioned his sister, not that Ignis remembered her, although he assumed he had at least met the girl. He found he didn’t really care about humans anymore, even ones he had once known. All that mattered was their family and he would kill to protect them.

He shifted slightly to get more comfortable and closed his eyes, feeling the need to sleep pulling at him. “Love you,” he mumbled and Gladio made a sleepy noise in return, both falling asleep as the sun rose.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat in the sunlight, staring out the window, soft music playing in the background. He felt strangely…empty and had ever since the egg had left him two weeks ago. It was like his body craved the feeling of it growing within him, the attention that had been lavished on him then, not that he lacked for it since.

There was a part of him that screamed for him to run, to find a way home and tell Regis what had happened. But he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t make himself leave the property. A safety precaution built in to make sure chattel didn’t wander off?

He loved Noctis, loved his friends, and he wanted to say he hated Her but…he couldn’t. He knew he had but now… he could feel the emotions shifting, turning from hate to love; a need to be near her, to please her, growing inside him. He wanted to be scared of that, but he couldn’t be. She owned him and every day that became truer and truer. Soon he would want that more than anything.

He closed his eyes, letting his head tip back against the couch, soaking up the sunlight, the only time he had to himself since the others had to sleep. She could be awake, but she couldn’t come to him in the light, she would have to order him to her side.

Sure enough, he felt her coming closer as night approached. “Come here Prompto,” she called and sure enough, he stood without thought, walking towards where she stood in the shadows of the doorway.

She stroked his cheek and he leant into her touch, feeling instantly calmer and happier. A soft whimper left his throat as he tried to pull away. She looked human, she always looked human when she came to him, to make him accept her quicker? His lips parted, throat working, it was always harder to be a person around her. “P…pp…please,” he forced out but even he didn’t know if he was asking her to leave or keep him closer.

“Shh, it’s alright Prompto,” she ran her fingers through his hair, and he melted, leaning against her. He whined softly, lips parting, breath hitching, and she smiled at him, guiding his head down to kiss him. She kissed him and he felt the strange numbing haze settle over him, obediently following her back into the room, the sun having set.

He was distantly aware of the couch under his body, his head tipped back over the arm, exposing his throat. He moaned as he felt the cold weight of a body against his, whining as something sharp scrapped the skin of his throat. There was a stinging feeling for a second and then a gentle sucking and it felt really good.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lay on their bed, utterly naked, long hair fanned out around him as he gasped and moaned in pleasure. He stared up into his Mate, his Sire’s, eyes as she moved over him. It felt so good! He loved being with her, nothing ever felt better. No matter how much he loved the others, especially Prompto…she was his world. “I love you,” he gasped, clutching the blanket and she leant down to kiss him hungrily.

“I love you too,” she smiled at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna sat beside Noctis on the piano bench, playing a duet together from memory, Noctis smiling shyly at her. He was adorably bashful when it came to some things. Ignis and Gladio were listening from the couch, little Ravus in Gladio’s lap, and Prompto drowsing on the other couch.

Vampire children grew up a lot quicker than their human counterparts, despite being barely three months old, he looked more like a ‘toddler’. In another month, Prompto would be recovered enough to go through the process again and she was looking forward to it, he was young, he could provide several children before being changed.

They finished the song and Noctis ducked his head at the applause. She kissed his cheek and then they went to the couch where Prompto had been sitting alone, sitting with him, Prompto immediately curling into Noctis who kissed his cheek.

Ignis soon picked up a book, reading softly to Ravus but they all listened except for Prompto who slowly fell asleep. Quiet nights as a family were something she had sorely missed, and it was marvellous to have such a thing back again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna sat in the chair her own Grandfather once had, dressed in a gown of almost glowing white, looking every bit the Matriarch of her family. That was the whole point, to impress and intimidate their visitors. Prompto knelt beside her chair like a good MT, the signs there for any who knew to read them, he was once again carrying her offspring. He was dressed in loose pants and a collar, his expression vacant as would be expected. He hadn’t even hesitated in letting her coax him into that state, he’d lost all hesitation around her over the last few weeks. On the chair beside her sat Noctis, dressed in white as well. Gladio and Ignis stood at the bottom of the dais, their hair pulled back, ready to move to attack if necessary.

Ravus was safely in his bedroom, fast asleep. He was growing so fast, and Noctis had spent the early evening playing with him, wearing him out so that he would be easy to coax into sleeping.

As she had expected, word had been sent to Niflheim of Noctis’ disappearance and now they had learnt of her Mate who bore the same name. She did wonder if word would spread as far as Insomnia and what would happen if it did. Would Clarus come to kill his own son? Would Regis beg for his son back? While it would be interesting to find out, for now she had to deal with the old Empire and the Tummelt family. There was a young man, about Noctis’ age, maybe a little older and she was surprised the family had allowed young Loqi himself to come along, after all he was the sole heir. Did they really think they could do anything?

She caught Loqi studying Noctis, his eyes roaming hungrily over his body. Did that boy really think he had a claim on her Mate?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis could feel eyes on him and it made him feel sick. He didn’t know that human and he didn’t like how…possessive he seemed to be towards him. He belonged to his Sire only. He wanted to shudder, but he remained still, not wanting to shame her by reacting. She had explained that when he was human, he was meant to marry the man staring at him, but he didn’t remember him, he only remembered loving Prompto, being friends with Gladio and Ignis. Surely he would remember someone he was meant to marry?

He didn’t listen to their words as they spoke, he didn’t need to, Sire would speak for him. He kept his gaze just above their heads, on the far wall, keeping his expression blank so as to not give away his disgust.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loqi stared at the beautiful young vampire on the chair, he knew it was Noctis Lucis Caelum, despite the name change. He was meant to be his! They had a contract and everything. The last of the old line of Kings was to be his trophy, his ‘husband’ to do with as he wished.

Now thanks to this…vampire…things had gone wrong. He didn’t care that he was a bloodsucker now, he still wanted him. There was power behind the contract that would ensure Noctis’ compliance and remove any risk to him from his change of species. His husband to be wouldn’t look at him, staring just above them all. He just needed his new signature on the contract, and it would be unbreakable, so how would he manage that?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched the man who couldn’t take his eyes off Noctis, that had to be Loqi Tummelt. He vaguely remembered the contract, although not what it had said. Once Sire had announced they were coming, he had searched the library. For them to have bothered to come, the contract had to have been sealed with magic which was sickening. Who would sign such a thing? History books seemed to indicate it was a way to keep the peace, that every few generations a member of the old Royal line would be given in marriage to an Imperial family but that it hadn’t been enforced in a long time, so why had they decided to enforce it this generation?

Sire had saved Noctis from that fate, just another thing to be thankful to her for. Why would they come for Noctis now that he was a vampire? Would they risk angering Sire and the rest of Tenebrae by trying to make a claim on him?

_TBC…_


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Prompto knelt beside Sire’s chair, he couldn’t move but that didn’t bother him. He felt her fingers run through his hair and wanted to press into it but couldn’t. He was aware of everything, he just couldn’t react, staring straight ahead. He knew the people were bad, they wanted Noct, he knew he had been made in their country but he didn’t care. They couldn’t have Noct, he belonged to Sire, they all did.

She technically wasn’t his Sire, not yet. He was too useful to turn, he could feel the wonderful sensation of the egg developing within him. He craved it and wished he could always have one within him, to give Sire hundreds of children, but she said he couldn’t, that his body could not take it. She had promised to turn him before he got much older, so that he wouldn’t look older than Noct.

He worked to focus on what was being said, able to see the guy about his age and the way he stared towards where Noct was sitting. How dare he look at him like that! Paying any attention to what they were saying was hard, his programming trying to list them as unimportant since they weren’t users.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis sat on Noctis’ bed, holding the old stuffed animal his son had been utterly attached to as a young child. On the bedside table was a photo of the four boys, taken at Gladio and Ignis’ graduation.

The search had officially been called off but his people were still looking. Without any bodies, he refused to believe they were dead. Someone had taken them and he would find them. He had to find his son.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna stared at the self-important brat holding out the contract, demanding that Noctis sign it. Did he really think he could force her to hand over her Mate?

“There is no record of the Nox Fleuret estate ever purchasing an MT unit, how did you acquire that one?” one of the older men in the group asked, eyeing Prompto.

“I acquired it in Insomnia, not that it is any concern of yours,” she answered, petting Prompto.

“If it is stolen property it is.”

“Take that up with the authorities in Insomnia if you wish compensation. You will not be taking any who belong to me, either my Mate or our MT.”

“And how would Insomnia react if they knew what had become of their ‘Prince’ and his companions?”

“He is mine by contract! Before he ever met you,” Loqi spat angrily.

“You have no authority here child,” she warned him, and he glared at her. “But don’t worry, you shall return home quite satisfied that my mate is not Noctis Lucis Caelum and never was,” she smirked as she spoke, earning angry mutters from the group.

“One vampire against a group our size? Your Childer are too young.”

She laughed. “Who said we are alone?” she waved her hand and they were surrounded by members of the Highwind family, all old enough to do what was needed.

Once they were secured she rose to her feet and walked down to young Tummelt, taking the contract from him, destroying it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched from the window as the group left the grounds, all believing that he was not who they had thought. He was just glad it was over. They had threatened to tell his Father and the government. What did they think would happen if they did? His Father…Dad…he didn’t want him to know, he knew it would hurt him, despite how happy Noctis was.

“Are you alright Noct?” Iggy asked, and Noctis leant against him, smiling when Iggy kissed the side of his head.

“Very glad Sire found us before I ended up tied to that…creep,” he admitted, turning to nuzzle at Iggy, seeking comfort.

Ignis wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back, and Noctis relaxed against him. When he lifted his head, Iggy smiled but leant down and kissed him. He whimpered softly, pressing closer, feeling Iggy tighten his grip.

“Please,” he begged, and Ignis moved back, taking his hand and leading him to the room Iggy and Gladio shared.

As soon as they were inside, Iggy’s hands were on his clothes, stripping him, and then Noct was falling onto the bed to lie on his back. He watched Iggy strip and then he was crawling towards him on the bed. He was breathing fast in anticipation, despite not needing to breath at all. Ignis kissed him, hands caressing his body, and Noctis held on tight to the sheets. It felt so good, different to when he was with Sire or Prom, Iggy was just as forceful and commanding as Sire but like Prompto he carefully pushed inside Noct’s body. He loved it all.

,,,,,,,,,,

Luna smiled at Aranea who smirked, the older vampire had been eager to help. She had no love for the Empire and had leapt at the chance to send them packing and to help Luna.

“They shouldn’t be back, but if they do, just call.”

“I will,” Luna promised.

“You picked a troublesome Mate but I don’t blame you. I’ve seen pictures of him and even human he was a pretty boy. He good in bed?” she teased.

“Aranea!” Luna laughed, and her friend winked before she left with her family.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus nodded as Iris lowered her sword. He had failed once child, he would not fail the one he had left. He had never planned to teach Iris, thinking they were safe in Insomnia, and his arrogance had led to the four boys being taken. Gladio had been good enough not to be taken by surprise, he must have been overpowered. By now, his son was dead…or worse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio reclined on the couch, Prompto curled up half on top of him, dozing lightly. He slept a lot to allow his body to conserve the energy needed to nurture the life growing inside of him. Having been kept kneeling while they dealt with those idiots had taken a toll on him. Sire had gone to get him a warm drink and a light meal, leaving Gladio to watch over him. He gently stroked Prompto’s back through the shirt he’d put on once they were gone, although the collar had been left on and…it looked good on him.

It had taken longer than he’d thought it would for Prompto to come out of the state he’d been in during the meeting. Sire hadn’t seemed worried though. He didn’t like see Prom like that, utterly blank like he had been before Sire had fixed his memory.

Prom sleepily lifted his head and smiled at him, Gladio smiling back, gently drawing him into a soft kiss.

“You okay?” he asked, and Prompto nodded.

“Comfy,” he mumbled, putting his head back down, and Gladio kept stroking his back.

“Did they scare you? When they asked where Sire purchased you?” he asked.

“No,” he rubbed his cheek against Gladio’s shirt covered chest. “Knew you keep safe.”

Prom still struggled with speech, often leaving words out which sometimes left them trying to work out what he was trying to say. They were just happy he could speak at all without being ordered to.

“Of course we would,” he whispered, kissing the top of his head. “We love you Prompto.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ravus giggled as Gladio tickled him. “Da no!” the toddler complained. He saw his Papa and reached for him. “Help!”

Papa laughed but scooped him up and he cuddled into his arms, sticking his tongue out at his Da who laughed. “Didn’t you like that Ravus?” Papa asked, and he shook his head, wrapping Papa’s long light hair around his fingers.

Ravus lunged forward, “Mama!” he called, seeing her appear in the doorway.

“Good evening Ravus,” she picked him up out of Papa’s arms and he snuggled against her.

He loved his parents even if Dada was different, he didn’t talk much or play with him, but he gave great hugs. He grinned when Dada and Father joined them, Father ruffling his hair, making him giggle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna cradled little Sylva in her arms, her daughter named for her long dead Mother. She was such a beautiful baby and Ravus was utterly fascinated. Prompto was lying on the nearby couch in Ignis’ arms, still a little weak even three months after the egg had left his body.

That worried her, he should be recovering quicker. Unless whatever he had missed in the MT process had left him far weaker than she’d originally assumed? She’d known he was less durable but maybe he body could not handle the normal routine either. If he didn’t begin improving soon, she may have to attempt to turn him far earlier than planned.

She smiled as Noctis very carefully ran his finger down Sylva’s cheek, obviously as fascinated as Ravus was by their daughter. She offered the baby and Noctis swallowed nervously but very delicately cradled her in his arms.

Prompto began to cough and Ignis began to sit up in alarm, moving to support him even as Gladio quickly poured a glass of water for him. She got up as well and went to the couch, pressing a hand to his forehead, finding his skin warmer than normal.

“Sire?” Ignis asked, obviously alarmed but trying not to let Prompto know.

Prompto whimpered, slumping back against Ignis, and she frowned, stroking his hair. “Hot,” he mumbled.

“It’s alright Prompto,” she soothed. “Get some sleep,” she pushed, and his eyes fluttered before falling shut, body limp.

Gladio lifted him out of Ignis’ hold, Noctis hovering with Sylva clutched to his chest.

“Sire?” Noctis called, fear in his eyes, and she smiled at him.

“It is probably just a virus,” she answered. “We did have some humans here last week, one of them may have been carrying something.”

Noctis nodded, still worried, but not as much.

Gladio settled Prompto’s sleeping form on the bed and then left to get more water for when he woke.

Luna began examining Prompto, taking in everything she could and…she was worried. She went to the bathroom and opened a cabinet in there, looking through the contents before removing a bottle. She took a syringe and drew out a dose, going back to the bedroom to inject Prompto. If he was ill, then the potion within should heal him within a day or two. If it was just his body becoming weak, then it might give him a boost but would not fix the problem.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat against the pillows, little Sylva lying in his lap. He knew she didn’t actually carry his DNA, his body merely served as an incubator, but she had blond hair and blue eyes, making it easy to pretend, her hair a few shades darker than Sire’s, closer to his own. He raised a shaking hand to gently stroke her cheek, hearing her babble.

He couldn’t stop shaking anymore, he kept getting fevers, and he was always tired. He knew there was something wrong with him, even without Sire saying anything. He could tell she was worried, they all were. He wasn’t scared though, they would look after him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio grinned and showed Sire his completed work.

“It’s very good work Gladio,” she praised. She set the knitted pink hat on Sylva’s head, the baby reaching up to see what it was.

Gladio was happy, it seemed he’d found a hobby he was good at. He knew it wouldn’t be seen as very ‘manly’ but he didn’t care and he knew no one else in their home would either.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis and Gladio had Noctis between them, driving him wild, doing everything they could to take his mind off what was happening in Sire’s room. If things went wrong, she would come and get them…to say goodbye.

The children were fast asleep in their rooms and unaware of what was going on. Hopefully, the news they would be given would be good.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna cradled Prompto in her arms, he was deeply asleep unlike the others who had been awake for the process. She had asked Prompto which he would prefer and he had agreed to sleep. He was too weak for the normal method of distraction after all. If...if things went wrong she would wake him to say his goodbyes. She had found no record of an MT ever being turned, then again there was no record of one like him, ever.

“I’ve got you Prompto,” she whispered before sinking her fangs into his throat, drinking.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat on the bed, holding Prompto’s limp hand in his. He looked a little paler than normal but not a lot, more importantly, his breathing sounded better than it had in weeks. “It’s okay Prom, you’re safe, we’re home,” he whispered.

Prompto began to stir, whining softly, and Sire stroked his cheek to sooth him. Dazed blue eyes slowly flickered open, moving between them. His lips parted, revealing baby fangs, and he swallowed heavily.

“Childe?” she called, and Prompto’s gaze went to her. “Can you understand me?”

He whined softly, licking his lips, and Noctis picked up the cup of blood, pressing it to Prompto’s lips when she nodded. Prompto drank eagerly, even trying to lick the cup. He was less enthusiastic about the sandwich but did eat it.

“S….ssss…ire,” he managed to say, and she smiled at him.

“Prom?” Noctis called, and he focused on him, looking confused. “Do you know me?” Sire had said he might not, that it was normal to recognise only his Sire during the change.

“N…” he frowned, whimpering. “No’t?”

He laughed and nodded, leaning in to kiss him, feeling Prompto respond eagerly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna smiled when Prompto recognised and responded to Noctis. He really was unique. Once sure he was calm, she called the others in to see him, though he didn’t seem to recognise them.

,,,,,,,,,

Ravus clapped happily as Sylva sat up on her own, babbling away. They hadn’t seen all of their parents together for days, Mother said that Dada had been ‘sick’ and was getting better. He didn’t know what sick was but he hoped Dada was alright.

“Good work!” Papa praised and Sylva squealed even as Ravus scrambled up and ran to him, being picked up.

“Dada?” he asked.

Papa sat down, holding him in his lap. “You know how Dada was different to us?” he asked, and Ravus nodded. “Well, your Mother is making it so that he will be like us. It takes time though and while it’s happening he is sleeping a lot and when he’s awake he’s…confused. It’s better if you stay away until it’s over. Understand?”

“Dada will be alright?”

“He will.”

,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis ran his fingers through Gladio’s hair, feeling sleepy with the approaching dawn. They’d been so busy looking after the children and ensuring the others remained well fed while they watched over Prompto, that they needed the time alone.

It didn’t help that Sylva was teething badly. Ravus didn’t fully understand what was going on but he was still being great at playing with her and even helping find things for her to chew on to ease the pain. He was even sleeping in her room to make sure she was okay!

Ignis kissed him and Gladio grinned at him. “Good morning,” he murmured.

“Sleep well Iggy,” Gladio returned as they fell asleep, curled together.


End file.
